To Trust a Vampire
by twilight-love-music
Summary: Bella Swan is new to Forks High, but she isn't human. After befriending the Cullen's, she must come to trust them with her secret. The only question, is will she tell them in time to save her from her past? *I don't own anything! SM does!*
1. First Day and First Sight

**I walked into the Forks High School, otherwise known as, my own personal torture chamber. I hate this place. I wish I could go back to Ve-. No. I can't think those thoughts. It will only cause in a disaster, and I will have to move…again. Everyone stared at me. I can't read minds like vampires, but I can see exactly what they are thinking. **_**"Whose the Freak?"**_** I laugh to myself. Everywhere I go, I'm always looked at differently. Even, **_**there. NO. Stop it Bella!! Oh great. Now I'm taking to myself. **_

_**I make my way to my first class, History. I get my slip signed, but when the teacher asked for me to introduce myself I just said, "I'm Bella. Call me Isabella and you will pay." The class stared at me. "Take a picture, it lasts longer!" I rolled my eyes. Humans. I sat next to a pixie girl who I immediately knew was a vampire, but she was a vegetarian. Maybe I will talk to someone. Humans are just too naïve.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Alice," the pixie girl said. "Bella." She was about to say something else, ask me what I was no doubt, but the teacher started class. I rolled my eyes. We were talking about the Great Depression. I put in my ipod, put my high tops on the table, and tuned the teacher out. I had lived during the GD, and I didn't want to hear it again. "The GD was a time of great depression," the teacher said. Nah dip Sherlock!! **_

_**After suffering through a couple more classes, I made my way to lunch. I only grabbed a salad and a coke, looked around to see where to sit. I saw Pixie waving me over, so I sat by her and her family. There was Barbie Doll, Rock, War Dude, and Copper Boy. Haha. I like those names. I sat next to Copper and Barbie, and I felt many envious girl and boy eyes on me. Stupid people. "Hi Bella! This is Jasper (War Dude), Emmet (Rock), Rosalie (Barbie), and Edward (Copper)." "Nice to meet 'cha," I said in a bored voice. Co-..Edward spoke up. "So Bella, tell us about yourself." I decided to play around with these vamps. I think I'm startin' to like them. "Everything that I am not, made me everything I am." Emmet started to laugh so hard that the entire cafeteria stared at us. I stood up and, once again yelled, "Take a picture, it will last longer you stupid bum's!" Everyone at our table died laughing. I sat down feeling very content with myself. **_

"_**Bella, I like you. You're my new little sister," Emmet choked out during his laugh fest. "Emmet," Rosalie hissed. I immediately understood that I "didn't know" that they were vampies. "Don't worry Rose, I already know what ya'll are. Secrets safe with me." Everyone at the table looked at me incredulously. "Bella," Alice began, "your not human, are you?" "I looked around and said, "No, I'm not. But I'm sorry I can't tell you what I am just yet. You guys are my friends, but I don't know you enough to trust you with my secret. Although I can promise you that in time, I will reveal my secret. But not today." I got up, threw away my trash, threw a look that could kill at the blonde bimbo's who were glaring at me, smiled in satisfaction at there terror, and walked outside. As soon as I reached the edge of the forest, I began to run until I was out of sight. Then, I took off.**_


	2. A fancy francy letter

As I hurried home, I thought about how much I would be able to trust the Cullen's. Do they work for the Volturi undercover? Will they know what the Volturi will do to a creature like me? And when they do find out, will they turn me into the Volturi out of fear or out of loyalty to the vampire world? So many questions, yet they all need an answer, and fast. But first I want to know whether the Volturi have found out where I'm hiding yet.

I made it home in record time. I quickly changed out of my clothes into a pair of the Nightmare Before Christmas sweats. *sigh* I love that movie. I took a shower and worked on my homework. Stupid school. I've done high school how many times, and they can't even find it in themselves to teach something different. Maybe I should go to college and become a teacher? I mean the teachers don't even get some of the facts right. And every time I try to tell them differently, they give me detention. Oh no. I'm talking to myself again! Darn it. I'm so retarded.

I suddenly remembered that I haven't gotten the mail yet. I grab the mail and look at the stupid junk mail. HA! The stupid credit card companies are trying to get me to buy a credit card when I already have five, and they know it. This is why I hate humans. All they care about it money, money, money. I see a letter that looks amazingly elegant. Ooh. Oofy poo-francy. I notice it's from the Cullen's. They want me to come to there house. Maybe I will trust them. I mean they don't know me and I could be dangerous and they still want to get to know me.

* * *

I pull up to the Cullen's house in my Ashton Martin Vanquish. I love that car. Just as I was about to knock on the door pixie opens it up. "Hey Bella!" "Sup, Alice," I nod. She pulls me into the house. I stop because I see a real live Snow White, and a gorgeous model doctor. Dr. McSparkley. Haha. They all have names now. "Hello Bella. Our children have told us so much about you. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." "Pleased to meet 'cha Carlisle, Esme." "BELLA!!!" I hear an enormous crash before I am being hugged so hard that it would crush a human. "Nice...to…see you too…Emmet," I manage to choke out before Esme yells at him. "Emmet!! That's the fifth table this month!!" Wow. Emmet broke a table in trying to hug me. I could really get to love this family. This is my kind of destruction.

"So vampies, tell me bout yourselves," I say once we've sat down. "Well, I am a doctor at the local hospital, Esme is a homemaker, and the children go to school," Carlisle says. "I am a mind reader, though I can't read yours," Edward mused, though he started staring at me with fierce concentration. Poor Edward. He'll just have to wait a little longer till he finds out why, though even I don't fully know. "I am physic," tiny Alice said, though she looked like she was about to bounce all around the room. Hmm. The way she's looking at me has me worried. Though I'm not sure she's looking at me, rather my sweats. "I'm an empath. An yes, you should be worried about Alice. You have no idea what she has in store for you." Jasper smiled at me sympathetically. 'I'm Emmet, and I'm AMAZING!" "Thank you Emmet. I needed to loose my hearing. It's just so annoying to actually hear people talk." He grinned at me and I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

**Hey peoples. It's Jess. Just want to give a huge thanks to cb, my first every reviewer. You get** **invisible virtual cookies!!!! Okay. If you guess what Bella is, then, YAY for you. Just gonna say now, if ya'll have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. So, that's about it.**

**Disclaimer.**

**Jess: Emmet, do you know where Edward is?**

**Emmet: Jess, I have no idea.**

**Bella: Wait, what did you say Jess?**

**E: She said, "'Where's Edward'".**

**B: Back off, he's mine.**

**J: No, he's Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Jasper: OOOOO!! You gonna need some aloe vera for that burn!**

**(I don't own twilight)**


	3. Game Time

**After talking some more, Edward volunteered to take me on a tour of the house. I quickly agreed, though I have no idea why. He showed me every room in the house, but he just passed right by a room that I immediately knew was his room. "Hey Edward, why did you skip your room?" "I…um…You don't really want to see my room, do you?" he stuttered. "Uh, dur. I don't want to go in Alice's cause I'm scared of what she's gonna do to me, and Emmet will just hug me till I die," I giggled at Emmet. He may look like a grown man, but he's got the maturity level of a two-year-old. "I walked into the room, and my jaw dropped. Holy. Crap. "DUDE! You've got more music than itunes!" I ran to Wall of Music and looked all the music. "Ra, great band. Paramore, amazing," I mused to myself. I stopped at a single CD. I picked it up and turned to him. "Taylor Swift. Don't get me wrong, she's brilliant, but you, CD, really?" I looked at him with expecting eyes. "I think she is an amazing singer. She's got talent and great music as well," he said. "Okay-dokay-smokay. What are you listening to know?" I pressed play on his giant and high-tech boom box. Claire de Lune started to drift from the surround sound system in his room. I laughed out of pure euphoria. For the first time in while, I was finally happy. "What's so funny?" Edward asked. "I'm just really happy right now. Hey, do you want to dance?" I put on my signature puppy pout. He laughed. "Okay Bells." We started to slow dance, and I found myself being lost in his eyes. **

**After a while, Emmet came prancing, and yes, I said prancing into the room. "BELLA!!! COME DOWN STAIRS!!!" He smiled like he was high a drugged up energizer bunny. Gosh I worry for that boy. "Emmet, why do we need to come downstairs? I refuse to have a makeover, or play Mario Kart with you." I glared at him in mock irritation. "No silly. We're gonna play games!!" "Emmet, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were about to pee your pants from excitement," Edward managed to gasp out between his laughs.**

**Once we safely arrived downstairs, for Emmet had tried to put me on his back and jump to the bottom of the steps, I saw Apple's to Apple's laying out. "Dude, I love that game!!" I screamed out in a high pitched squeal. **

_**10 minutes later**_

"**Okay guys, the word is Smooth," Rose said. She was the judge for this round. I looked at my cards. **_**Oprah Winfrey, Revolutionary War, My- **_**PERFECT!!!! We all place our cards down. We as in me, Emmet. Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Esme and Carlisle were content with watching us play. "Okay, I've go Fuzz, Turf, a Burlap sack, Vampires-Emmet. Really?" Rose looked at him with a look of complete incredulity. "Hey, vampires are smooth babe. Have you ever even really felt our skin? It's like marble ice cream!!" "Um….I have no idea how to respond…to that Emmet," Jasper said, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. "Whatever. Emmet, you didn't win. And yes, we do know that that is yours. Only you would put that. Now, the last card is…" Rose stopped, stared at the card, and fell over laughing. I just smiled to myself. Haha. I won. "Rosie, what is it?" Emmet asked. "The, haha, winner, hahaha, is, haha, My Body!" Everyone erupted into laughter. "I won!" I announce, and everyone erupts into even more laughter from the sheer idea that I could win with a card that dirty, yet so funny at the same time. "Wow Bella, you are one amazing girl," Edward laughed. I smiled at him. I didn't realize that I had been staring at him until Emmet broke my moment with, "HELLO!! Earth to Bella!" I looked at him. Emmet, I pray for you. Everyday."**

**It had been about 3 weeks since I had met the Cullen's, and life was awesome. We would constantly play games, goof off, do everything together. Everything was awesome and fun. We had a blast, but I finally had to tell them the truth VERY soon after going over to their house to spend the night one day……**

**Okay. FINISHED with this chapter at least. I actually almost put** **this in with chapter 2, but I thought it would be better to do this. REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!-If I don't update for like a week, I'm sooo sorry. We've got exams this week and I really need to start cramming. Plus, we have like 8 projects due. Just wanted to say that I love all my reviewers, and thank you sooo much for those who added me to their favorites. If you want to read a cool one shot about Dr. Gerandy, because I never see them anywhere, look on my bio. Thanks for now,**

**Jess, a seriously stressed out student**


	4. Who knew a joke can ruin all the fun?

**Today I'm gonna spend the night with the Cullen's. Well, I will maybe sleep about 2 hours (cause that's all the sleep I need), but I'll probably stay up with the Cullen's. Alice will probably do a makeover on me and make me change out of my corpse bride sweatpants and paramore t-shirt. Alice hate's it that I won't change in front of her, but I can't change in front of her until she knows my secret, but I'm not ready to tell her and her family what I am. Emmet will make me play Halo 3 with him. It was funny when he found out that I had never played Halo 3. I'm more of a guitar hero type of girl.**

"_**Hey BELLA!!" I walked down the stairs from talking to Edward to see Emmet standing there looking like he had a devious idea in mind….or he just really wanted to pee, but can't. "Emmet, either go pee, or tell me what you want." "Let's play Halo 3!!!" "Um, Emmet," I sheepishly said, "I have never played Halo 3 before." "WHAT!!!!" He looked like he was about to**__**cry. Um, ya. I've never played Halo 3. I didn't see what the big deal was. "Why is it such a big deal that I haven't played before?" He didn't say anything, rather he grabbed my hand, pulled me to the game system, and he practically threw me to the ground. "I will teach you to play Halo, whether it kills me!" I laughed at his face, but quickly shut up when I saw the seriousness of his face. He showed me how to play, and it took me three hours to get even close to his score. By the end of six hours, I had beaten him. I'm a fast learner. After I beat him, he went off and sulked. Too bad he didn't know that I'm a fast learner. Mwahahahah. Man. I really need to work on my evil laugh.**_

**When I got to the Cullen's house, I didn't even bother to knock. I just barged right in saying, "I'M **

**HOME!" Esme stuck her head out of the kitchen saying, "Hello Bella. I'm making you hot wings and **

**pizza. Your favorite." She smiled at me, and went back to the kitchen. Huh. I do love me some hot wings **

**and pizza. "He Bella. Alice and Emmet are out shopping for games and random crap though I have no idea **

**what we need it for," Edward said while hugging me. I sorta have a huge crush on him, and Alice has told **

**me that he likes me too! Yay! "Okay. What do you wan-" I was cut off by a huge crash as Emmet and **

**Alice dropped their huge bags, and enveloped me in a huge hug that made me unable to see anything. All I **

**saw was Emmet's shirt. **

**EPOV!! (yay, and it's Edward, not Emmet)**

**Bella was suddenly pulled from my grasp and crushed into Emmet. I smiled at how in a short amount of **

**time, Bella had taken over our hearts, and had been accepted as our family; though on the inside, I missed **

**Bella's warm body in my grasp. It was like she had taken over my whole life, more than anyone else had **

**ever done. Alice immediately dragged Bella up stairs to her closet. Poor girl. I had been in Alice's closet**

**before, and it took me 3 hours to escape. Ever since then I bring a map when I have to get something for **

**Alice in her closet. **

**When Alice brought Bella down, I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Alice had put **

**Bella's hair up in a ponytail with a curly tail. Her red, blue, and purple highlights were even more gorgeous than when I first saw her. Alice had put very subtle make up on her, but it made Bella look even more beautiful than she did before, which I didn't think was possible. I didn't even look away when she caught me looking at her, but she blushed which surprised me. Bella was never embarrassed. I remember her at school one day wearing a white shirt when the school sluts, Jessica and Lauren, poured red punch all over her, soaking her shirt so you could see her black bra through her shirt and tank top. She had looked down at her shirt, looked at the entire school population laughing at her, and then SHE herself had started laughing. I had stared at her until she looked at Jessica and Lauren and had said, "Wow. Did you come up with that yourself? I thought that if you even tried to think that much, your head's would explode!" Being very ungentlemanly, I laughed too. And it was only because it was true! When our biology teacher had said that we were going to do a project on the skeletal system, the stupid blonde's had asked what the skeletal system was. **

**After resurfacing from my reminiscing, I realized that Bella had moved, and that she was sitting on the floor with Emmet playing a guitar duel on guitar hero. Bella, of course, was winning. Emmet may beat her in a lot of other games, but nobody had ever beaten her in a guitar duel. It was hilarious. After Bella beating Emmet, best 7 out of 13, Alice suggested we watch a movie. Emmet wanted to watch the Grudge, which everyone (Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and me) except Bella said no to, and Alice said Coco, which was a stupid movie about Coco Chanel, that only Rosalie said yes to. Bella, the brilliant and beautiful girl wonder suggested said that we should watch Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Everyone heartily agreed, and she popped in the movie.**

**Just when the movie started, Esme walks in with Bella's hot wings and pizza. Man, that girl sure can eat. She eats like a pig, but never gains any weight!! All of us vampies (darn it, Bella's getting to me!), vampIRES, NOT vampies, wrinkled our noses in disgust. How can she eat that crap!! Who cares. As long as it makes my Bella happy, I could care less. Emmet went and grabbed a hot wing, though sheepishly asked Bella if he could taste one, after she gave him a death glare at eating her hot wings. "Um, Bella, could I please have one. I want to taste it." Bella thought about it for a second, then said, "Okay Emmet. You can have one, but on one condition. Even if it repulses you, you have to eat EVERY bite." He looked apprehensive for a second, then shrugged and took a bite. His eyes opened wide, and everyone erupted in laughter. Emmet began to vampire cry while he ate the rest, which caused us to laugh so hard that we made no sound! As soon as Emmet was done, he ran faster than he had ever ran before out the door, and threw it up. He came back looked repulsed, yet happy with himself at the same time. Sometimes I wonder about that boy.**

**Emmet started chasing Bella around the room, trying to catch her partly out of anger, but mostly out of jest. She threw back her head and laughed, running around the room. Emmet, being a gracious, yet stupid vampire, slowed down to match her pace. He finally caught up to her, and swung her up on his back and ran out the door at vampire speed, her laughing all the way. **

**After about 10 minutes, they came back in, both laughing, but with Bella's face slightly flushed. Their clothes were in a disarray, and that's when I first saw the brown markings on Bella's pale skin. I stopped laughing, and stared at them curiously, wondering what they were. "Bella," I asked, "what are those markings on your skin?" She looked down, and I saw her eyes widen. She struggled to get off Emmet's back and quickly pulled her shirt down. "Nu-no-nothing." For the first time since I had seen Bella, she looked shaken. By this time Carlisle and Esme had come out to see what was going on. Carlisle looked through my thoughts and his eyes widened. I peeked into his mind and saw him trying to figure Bella out, but I had no idea what he was talking about. "Bella," he began, "are you-" But before he could finish his sentence Bella took off, faster than I would have thought possible for her. We all paused for a minute, trying to collect out thoughts. Everyone's thoughts, except Carlisle's, were confused. But even then, Carlisle's thoughts were incredulous. **_**How is it even possible! I thought they were extinct! Or at least that's what the Volturi had told us.**_** It confused me. I'd have to ask Carlisle what the Volturi had to do with this. After standing in perfect silence for a few more minutes, we took off after Bella. We had no idea what was going on, but we knew that Bella was in danger, and that she had to tell us what she was, and how she got those markings so we could help her…**

**Hey Readers!! Sorry for the late update but we have had exams and I was snowboarding on Saturday and I think I popped my arm out of socket, but its all good! It hurts but I deal with the pain! I just really wanted to get another chapter out for my AWESOME readers and reviewers!! Okay, so I know that many of you were expecting for me to tell you what Bella was in this Chapter, but for the intents and purposes of this chapter to work out, I had to wait and put it in the next chapter. Okay. Here's the deal. You can still guess what Bella is, and if you guess right, I will put you in my story!! Okay. Later for now**

**Jess, a very sore writer d-_-b (person listening to music)**


	5. Sad yet Happy

BPOV

"Bella, what are those markings on your skin." Those eight words ruined my world. I had tried so hard to hide my markings, but they couldn't stay covered forever. In that one moment, I had just risked my life. I looked around at all the faces I had come to know and love. When they found out what I was, would they still love me? Carlisle's face reflected a spark of recognition. "Bella, are you-" I never let him finish his sentence. I was out the door, running as fast as I could go. As soon as I hit the line of trees, I started to fly. My markings disappeared, and I felt the wind through my entire body. I flew for ten minutes before I found a clearing to stop and think in. I knew I would have to tell them my story know, and I would just have to deal with the consequences of that decision. If they killed me, I could deal with that. But I finally realized, that I was in love with Edward. It wasn't a crush. It was love at first sight. I had been unconsciously pushing these thoughts back. From the time I first looked into his topaz eyes, I had fallen, and fallen hard for him.

I had gathered my thoughts when the Cullen's came running up. I looked up and saw Edward kneeling in front of me. I suddenly felt self-conscious, looking into his eyes. He would be repulsed when he knew what I was. But the odd thing was, that when I looked even deeper into his eyes, I saw love there. Well, when he finds out what I am, he won't care. That love will soon turn to hate. "Bella-" he began. I cut him off. "I have been hiding a huge secret from you guys, and because of my stupidity, it may cost you all you lives." I looked into each of their eyes before starting my story…

"I am a faerie from Versay, they only faerie kingdom. I am also the last living faerie alive. I was born seventy years ago, but I was different from the other faeries. I was born on the new year, on a full moon. No other faerie has been born since then. Normal fairies are born with one power, but I was born with four. I can control water, fire, earth, and air. I have been very careful to never use my powers unless needed for fear that someone will discover me and turn me in. Also, the markings you saw on my back are my wings. When a faerie's wings aren't out, they can mold, if that's the best word, them to their body, and they look like tattoos. That's why I never change in front of you Alice. Anyway, back to my story. I was different, and not because of my power. Most faeries are content with living the simple life and never leaving Versay. I, on the other hand, was a rebellious faerie. I would rather wear dark earthy tones rather than flowery colors for clothes, and I wanted to travel and be free of the norm for my kind. At the age of seventeen, which is when my people stop aging and become adults, I ran away. I never knew how wise, yet stupid that choice was. I stayed away for thirty years, and was happy. I never expected to come back and find my life ruined. I missed my family and friends, and soon returned to Versay." At this point in my story I stopped talking to take a deep breath. I had never verbally remembered my past, and it was hard.

"When I returned, I found the city in ruins. I wandered through the streets, looking at the memories of my past, and crying over the lost lives. I returned to my childhood home, and saw that someone had left a faerie message, which is a message only faeries can read, and saw that the Volturi," I snarled this part, "had come and destroyed my kingdom. The Volturi had found that when you kill a faerie, you become more powerful. They also killed them because a faeries blood is more potent to any vampire. We may not smell it, but that is a defensive tool we have. The smell of our blood makes it seem as if we taste horrible, but in reality, we are more delicious than humans. That is the reason that the Volturi killed my race."

I am the last faerie alive. I wandered for years, hiding from the Volturi, but I was soon found out by 3 vampires named James, Victoria, and Laurent. They had heard about the legend of the faerie race, and they were surprised to see me, but knew that in killing me and drinking my blood, they would have great power. I was scared, and managed to kill James, but I paid a heavy price. Victoria and Laurent had drank my blood and gained power, for they had none. Victoria gained the power of being able to escape from any problem, and Laurent is now a deadly tracker. He's almost as good as the Volturi's tracker, but it won't work on me. That is why you can't read my mind Edward. He reads the rhythm, I guess, of your mind and he can find you anywhere just from the rhythm. Both of your powers deal with the minds, when Jasper actually calms you down, and Alice actually sees what the person will do. I have hunted them from time to time, but now I just try to avoid them because they are out to kill me and drink my blood to make them stronger. My blood is more powerful than other's because of my powers."

"I know that you are all wondering how I could trust you guys after my past. But it's because of your eyes. I knew you were veggie vampires, and from experience, I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I know that you will all be repulsed by me now, and that you are probably wondering how I could be so stupid to even think that you would accept me, and I'm sorry. You can turn me into the Volturi now, or find Victoria and Laurent and give me up to them."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the vampires to attack me. But instead I felt cold, yet gentle arms wrapping around me. I looked up into the eyes of Edward and saw him looking furious, anguished, and sad all at the same time. "Bella," he began, "how could anyone hate such a beautiful, loving, amazing girl such as you?" I looked around and saw that they had all left and he was running. We then stopped at a beautiful meadow. It was so amazing and beautiful; for once in my life I had nothing to say. Edward put me down, and waited for my answer. "Edward, don't you even care that I'm putting your family in danger the longer I stay here. It would save you lives if you made me leave," I said, hoping he would say 'GO AWAY', but also hoping he would ask me to stay.

"You silly, silly girl. Ever since I first looked into your eyes, I subconsciously knew that you were the only one I ever want to love. I fell hard for you Bella, I just never realized it until today. I didn't want to accept my feeling for fear you would leave bu-" I cut him off with my lips, molding myself to him. He was shocked for a second, but quickly and eagerly participated and molded his lips to mine. I pulled back for air (yes, I breathe air), and looked into his eyes. "Isabella, I know this may be too early, but I love you," Edward said, and I swear I looked like I had just been told that black and white was outlawed. He mistook my reaction and said, "Oh my gosh Bella. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of said that! UGH! I'm so stupid. I just ruined eve-" Once again I silenced him with my lips. I pulled back and said, "Edward, I love you. I never realized it until recently, and not saying anything was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Of course its not too early. True love know no limits or boundaries." He kissed me again, and we sat there, relishing in the company of each other and thinking over how lucky we are to have each other.

**Okay, so I felt really bad for leaving you with such a big cliffie, so I decided to give you the next chapter early, and include two surprises!! Since nobody guessed what Bella is, that idea bites. So now I'm just gonna ditch that idea. Also, I know it's a little early, but I might write a sequel. I might just end it with the only bad vampire interaction being Victoria and Laurent, but if I write a sequel, it will be about the Volturi. I want to hear your input. Any ideas you guys have I would love to hear. IMPORTANT! Someone reviewed my story, and I can't see you penname. The review said, "Can I help you with your story." I am really stupid so if this is something I should know, whatevs. Okay, l8r chica's (and maybe chico's)**

**Jess, a very confused writer**


	6. Movie time is fun time

BOV

As Edward and I ran back home, well, he carried me and he ran, I thought about how it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest. I felt better in telling the Cullen's. They now knew my secret, and I knew that they would never turn me in. In the back of my mind there was a small voice telling me that I should ask them to help me destroy Victoria and Laurent, but I could never ask them to risk their lives for me. I was woken from my thoughts by Edward saying, "Bella, love? We're home." I looked around and noticed that through all of my thinking I had missed the ride home. I climbed down from Edward's back, and took a deep breath before walking into the house.

"Bella?" "BELLA!" "Bella!" "Bella." I heard a symphony of voices saying my name. Huh, maybe I should write my own composition with different people saying my name? "Hey ya'll. Sorry bout the emotional breakdown. I'm good now." I looked at each of their faces. Carlisle looked excited, Emmet looked like… well, Emmet. Alice looked murderously angry at my clothes (which were in pieces from my flying off and going through a bur patch), Esme looked relieved to see that I was okay, Rosalie looked happy, and Jasper's face kept switching back and forth between each person's emotions. He's like a vampire television!! Haha. I'm so funny. "Well, I think that since our movie night was sooo rudely interrupted, just joking Bells, I think we should finish our night!" Trust Emmet to find the good in a situation. "I think Emmet's right. Bella has had a long day, and she needs to relax. We can talk tomorrow," Edward said, and looked at me lovingly. Of course everybody already new because Alice told them, but I didn't really give a crap.

* * *

"Okay, do you guys want to watch Scary Movie 3, Transformers, or Transformers 2." Emmet was giving us our options for movies, and we really didn't have a choice, the way I see it, in whether we wanted to watch those three movies. "You know what, we are gonna watch Transformers 2. That movie is awesome." See, told ya we didn't have a choice.

After the movie was popped in, I sat beside Edward and Jasper (Alice didn't want to watch the movie and was in the other room singing random songs), Rosalie and Emmet were on the couch in front of us (the Cullen's have a couch on a platform that's higher up and it's awesome), and Carlisle and Esme were next to them. During the silent parts in the movie we heard Alice singing, and it was hilarious. During the part where the slutty robot girl (whose name was Alice, strangely enough), got in Sam's car to seduce him and Super Freak came on, a moment of silence passed and we heard Alice singing Super Freak. We had to pause the movie we were laughing so hard. Then Edward decided to be funny and started clicking his tongue, and I had to smack him repeatedly. We ended up stopping the movie just as they found the matrix to play guitar hero. Joy.

Alice, Rosalie, and I alternated between singing, Emmet played drums, Edward played guitar, and Jasper played bass. We got to Dirty Little Secret, and I jumped up and sang the entire song before we had even started playing. After this, they played Roxanne, and were appalled that I had no idea how to sing that song. I ended up being pretty good at it too.

Emmet, being the amazingly smart person he is, suggested the best suggestion I had ever heard. Star Tipping. I know that they vampies can see in the dark, but since I can control fire, I was able to make a flame bright enough to shock them. Emmet went first, and I simply snapped my fingers like a lighter and the fire came on. Emmet didn't expect it to be so bright and he totally flipped out. We died laughing for ten minutes. After a while I said, "Do you guys know how some people say 'Sup home skillet?'? Well, if I want to say I love you to someone, I say, 'Sup home skillet, you fry my bacon!'!" At this point, Emmet laughed so hard he rolled into the river, though I have no idea how, and came up still laughing. "Looks like Emmet's sleeping with the fishies' tonight!" We all died even more, considering that Emmet couldn't sleep, or die. We were so high on adrenaline and excitement, and we were loving every second of it!! Underneath all my laughter, I was thinking again about how amazing it is to have a family who loves me, a Greek god who loves me, and Laurent and Victoria have no idea where I'm at! Life is good, but I still had the nagging feeling that something is bound to go wrong. For me, it is the norm. But while life is good, I'm gonna enjoy it as it is.


	7. Powers

BPOV

I woke up on Edward's bare chest (though I'm not complaining), with him smiling down on me. "Morning love," he said, and in those two words, I heard so much love and passion that it made me want to cry out of pure joy. I smiled up at him, and he kissed me softly but passionately. Just as things were getting urgent, I was broken out of my reverie by the smell of pancakes and bacon. I love Edward, but my stomach felt like I hadn't eaten in days. "Bella, do you want to go downstairs. Esme is making you breakfast." "Ya, but I'm way too lazy and comfortable to get up right now," I said, while giving him my signature puppy-dog pout, though I laughed evilly to myself. Mwahahahaha. "Edward, will you carry me down stairs, pretty please," I asked him, kissing my way up his bare chest till I reached right above his lips. "Um….Y-y-y-ya. Su-su-sure Bells." He swallowed nervously, clearly enjoying my motives of convincing him. He reached his lips up to touch mine, but I pulled away at the last second and sat Indian style on the bed, waiting to be picked up.

"Ugh. Bella, you're going to be the death of me, you do understand that, right?" he asked me while sitting up. I contemplated that for a second, then literally jumped into his lap and kissed him passionately. "No I won't. If you die, I won't be able to live either. So if I kill you, I'm just killing myself." He looked at me with anguish, anger, pain, and sadness all on his perfect face. I immediately sobered down. "Bella," he whispered. "If anything happens to me, promise yourself that you won't go off and kill yourself. Live your life the way it would have been if you had never met me. I looked at him with sad eyes. "Edward, I promise not to, but only on one condition. YOU have to promise that if something happens to me that you won't go off on yourself." "Bella, that's different. I have no soul. I am cursed to walk this earth. But you, you have a soul, and you deserve to live." "Edward." I was getting angry now. "Promise me this, and I will promise to not kill myself. I will not agree to a one-sided bargain that has to do with our lives," I growled at him. "Alright. I promise." "Good, I promise too," I said, then went back to my normal happy self.

"Alright Dr. Mcsparkley. Take me to the food," I giggled at the name I had given him, though it fit Carlisle better. Edward threw back his head and laughed along with me before scooping me up bridal style and carrying me downstairs to the wonderful miracle that is known as breakfast.

"MMM!! Esme, these are delicious! You fry my bacon home skillet," I said through a mouthful of food. I had to swallow quickly before I choked on my food from laughing at my joke. "Thank you Bella. I haven't cooked in years, and I'm glad you like it." Esme smiled at me with her natural warm and motherly look of love. "Like them, I LOVE them." I shut up and started shoveling the delicious food down my throat. Emmet walked in and laughed at me. "Finally. Someone who eats messier than _**me**_!" Emmet said, and I shook my head. "Emmet my dear, at least I don't play with my food." I smiled up at him while he playfully glared at me. "Touché." I turned around in my seat and found Alice staring at me. "Bella, I saw you asking me if I had anything earthy toned but flowy, and I have just the thing!!" She held up a beautiful green dress that came about two inches above my knees. "Alice! I love it! Thank you sooo much." I said in awe; partly because I liked the dress even though it was a brighter color than I usually wear, and partly because even though Alice tortured me as her Bella Barbie doll, she found me a dress that we BOTH like. "Bella, why do you need a flowy dress?" Jasper wondered, voicing everybody's thought. "Well, when I go out and show ya'll my powers and such, I need something I can move freely in. It was really hard yesterday when I was flying to get away from you, and my clothes were snagged. For me, it's just easier to fly and move when I'm in something flowy and comfortable." "Well, I think you look beautiful no matter what you're wearing," Edward commented, while kissing my forehead. "Thank you, thank you very much."

EPOV

Bella ran upstairs to change into the dress Alice got her, and I thought about how lucky I was to have her. She was a beautiful fairy, and I get to live with her forever. "Alright everybody; It's time to go outside and wait for Bella. She'll be down in a second after she changes," Carlisle said, and we all filed out the door to wait for Bella by the lake. "Alright guys, I'm coming out. And NO wisecracks EMMET!" I chuckled at Bella's humor. She was different, but I love her.

I look up and I think my mouth dropped down to my feet. Bella was wearing the most beautiful dress I have ever seen on her. It showed off her curves perfectly, unlike her usual t-shirts and sweatshirts (although she looks beautiful in those too). I was broken out of my reverie when my love started to speak. "Okay. Ya'll see my tattoos now, right?" she asked, gauging our reactions to her wing patterns. She took our silence and smiles as a yes. She took a deep breath and what I saw couldn't be real! Her tattoos came off her back, but they turned a deep midnight blue color. They were beautiful, and you could see the patterns were made on them. She pirouetted for us, and laughed at gaping mouths. "Wow Belly. Your even more of a freak than you were before!" Trust Emmet to ruin the moment. I growled at him, but Bella merely laughed, shook her head and said, "And this is coming from the vampire who looks like he's on steroids, yet is fascinated by Mario Kart." We all laughed at their bantering, and agreed with Bella's accusation. Emmet may be over fifty years old, yet he acts like he's two when it comes to Mario Kart.

"Bella," Rosalie asked, "could you fly for us. Ever since I found out you were a fairy, I've wanted to see you fly." Bella laughed her bell-like laugh and said, "Of course Rose." This is the part I've been waiting for. She took a few steps back, took a running start, and she took off! It was amazing. She looked so beautiful in flight, and when she passed under the sun, the light coming through her transparent wings turned blue. She stopped and hovered in front of us. "So, who wants to race?" Jasper quickly put his hand up, and I looked into his thoughts. _"Haha. I'm sure I'll beat Bella. She is a child compared to me, and I bet I could outrun her!"_ Wow. I didn't know Jasper could be so manipulative. They lined up on the starting line, and when Esme said "GO!", they took off. Bella was neck and neck with Jasper, until they went into the forest. Two minutes later they came back, and Jasper was winning, but Bella just smiled a smug smile. She has something up her sleeve, I just know it. When they, well when Jasper had leaped across the lake (Bella flew), Bella smiled at Jasper, and she REALLY took off. She went so fast, I almost missed her going by me. Jasper crossed the finish line and looked like he had just remembered that the Confederates had lost the Civil War. _I lost. How could I lose to a girl! I only let Alice beat me without being upset._ Emmet, Rosalie and me were all laughing, and Bella just said, "Wow Jasper. You're getting old." Alice, who was consoling Jasper, started laughing, while saying that she's sorry, but Bella was sooo funny. This caused Esme and Carlisle to lost their composure and laugh uncontrollably. Even Jasper started laughing. Bella has quite the effect on people.

_I really want to see Bella's powers. That would be quite a sight. _Trust Carlisle to always think about the new and unusual things to see and research. "Bella," I said, "Carlisle wants to see your powers. Would you mind showing them to us?" Carlisle glared at me, while Bella smiled and said, "Of course Car-lizzle. I'd love to." Bella's word play on 'Carlisle' caused us all to laugh even more.

After our laughing fit, Bella looked around at us all, and then took off into the air. When she got about twenty feet up, she became perfectly still, with only her wigs moving. All of a sudden, she began to move her hands like she was running them all over a ball. Soon, a ball of air began to take shape. She lowered it to the ground, and when she flicked her hands, it expanded, causing a huge wind to blow us all back and make us stumble. We gasped in shock and looked at each other. Nobody except another vampire had ever been able to make us lose our footing.

We looked back up at Bella and saw that she was looking at the river. She held her hand out like she was going to catch a baseball, and water began shooting toward her hand. She moved her hands to shape the water, and she used it like a whip to hit the ground. It left a huge mark like someone had dug a long deep mark in the ground. Throwing her hands up, she brought them down only to make the water fall like mist over us. The mist was beautiful, and each drop looked like it had tiny rainbows in it. It was beautiful.

Bella looked at the mist with a small smile on her face and brought her hand up in front of her. She snapped her finger, and just like a lighter, a small flame appeared. She blew softly on it until the flame grew bigger and bigger. She drew it into her hand like a fireball, only to hurl it into the sky. It exploded into beautiful fireworks, showering us with light and small sparks. One touched me, but rather than burn me, it settled on to my skin and melted. I looked up at Bella and saw her laughing. "When I said I can control fire, it means I can control the temperature, the color, and the size of it." I smiled at her in amazement, and blew her a kiss. Throwing out her hand as if to catch it, she held it to her heart. Blowing me a kiss, I felt a small breeze on my face, but it was harder in one spot where it seemed as if she had really kissed me. I have said it before, and I will say it again, Bella amazes me, and I love her.

Bella furrowed her forehead in concentration, and she held her hands out as if she was taking water from the air. All of a sudden, we hear a rumbling sound, and the ground started to shake. We look around us and the circle we were standing in began to rise us, slowly but surely. We rose up like we were being suspended into the air on ropes until we were level with Bella. She smiled at us, and lowered her self onto the floating ground. "So, whach'ya think?" We all laughed, half in amazement, and half because nothing could ever make Bella nervous or uncomfortable.

"Um, Bella," Esme asked timidly. "I enjoy what you are doing, but could you please fix my lawn. I don't want a huge hole in the ground. Bella threw her had back in laughter, and nodded. All of a sudden, we felt ourselves being lowered. Emmet, being the retard he is, jumped off. Bella, seeing him doing this, flicked her wrist so the wind turned him over and caused him to fall on his face. We hit the ground, and Bella flew around the perimeter of the circle, passing her hand over the edges. It looked like the most simple gesture in the world (not the flying, the hand thing), but as she passed her hand over the edges, they closed to look as if they had never been severed or broken. It looked exactly the way it had before Bella had suspended it into the air. We looked at Bella in amazement, but Bella being Bella said, "I'm hungry. Do ya'll got any food?"

Hey! Sorry I've taken so long in updating, but I've got to memorize a speech from the Merchant of Venice (not easy). So. Love it? or Hate it? This is my longest chapter yet, and I think that I'm going to make them about this length from now on if I hate it. IMPORTANT!!!- I need to know it you guys want me to make trouble come in now, or make more chapters regarding Bella and the Cullens. If I add danger now, the story will be shorter. If I add more Bella and Cullen chapters, It will be longer, and I'll need your ideas. Either way, I will be writing a sequel. Whatever yaa'll decide. Below is the link for Bella's dress (get rid of the spaces).

**Dress:**

**http: //www . thisnext . com/item/4EAC0BB0/F74A1123/ Apple-Green-Chiffon-Halterneck**


	8. A fight, a game, and a figure

**VERY IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ!!!! - Dear reader, I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated but my friends house burnt down last week and she only has the nightgown that she ran out of the house with. I have been trying to help her all week, and I just haven't had any time to write. I know none of you know her, but I would really appreciate it if you would pray for her. I love her to death and she is going through a really time. Also, we are starting our term paper this week so I will try to update more, but my high school is stupid and gives us a lot of crap to do every night.**

**BPOV**

After my little show, it began to rain. So, we did the only sensible thing that 7 vampires and a fairy can do in the rain. We played in the rain. After a while, I went into the forest to feel the rain on my skin. I don't know why, but ever since I was a little girl, my favorite thing to do was to sit in the rain and let it cascade down my back. I could feel, smell, hear, touch, and taste nature around me, and I felt at home. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I flinched when Edward came behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, love. Are you okay?" he asked me, his voice laced with concern and love. "I'm fine. It's just, when I sit in the rain, I feel like I'm in Versay. It reminds me of home, though I have no idea why." I looked up at him, smiling slightly, but gave him a confused look when I saw him look anguished. "Edward, what's wrong?" He chuckled sadly. "Bella, I hate to see you cry. It breaks my heart." I reached up to my face and felt hot drops of water, very much unlike the cool droplets of rain. I laughed softly. "I guess I am crying. But it's not because I want to go home. I'm sad because sure, I miss my family, but this is the first time in over twenty years that I really feel like I have a home." He picked me up and placed me on his lap facing him. "Bella, you have no idea how much I love you." He softly kissed me, but quickly obliged to my more urgent kissing. "I think I have an idea," I said, laughing into his lips.

After our moment of solitude, we decided it was time to head back to the house to see everyone. When I walked in, everybody started congratulating me, thanking me, and just plain old hugging me. I laughed when Emmet gave me a bear hug strong enough to kill a human and when he thanked me for letting him "fly".

The next couple weeks passed in a blur. I found myself enjoying life immensely. One day though, the Friday before the Super Bowl, to be precise, I almost killed the bimbo's (Jessica and Lauren)…

I was walking down the hall to one of my only classes without Edward, when Jessica and Lauren came out of their classroom and started walking next to me. The started pointing and giggling at me, though I have no idea why. Maybe they were just jealous of my wicked awesome Abbey Dawn sweatshirt, blue, purple and black streaks in my hair, and my black cargo pants. Whateva's. I don't really give a flying rat's butt. Fortunately, I arrived at my class, but unfortunately, they were in that class. I decided to be late, so I ran to the nearest drinking fountain right as the bell rang. Yay! I love making the teacher's ticked at me.

Walking into class five minutes late, I looked at Mr. Varner and said, "Mr. Varner, I'm late!" He looked at me with a glare that was amateur, and said, "Ms. Swan. This is the tenth time you've been late to my class. What have you got to say for yourself?" I smiled mischievously. "Well, ya see Mr. V. I just really hate your subject, and if I don't like it and I probably won't pay attention, I might as well be late doing other important stuff than wasting my time in here." Now, most people find that disrespectful, which it is. But me and the teachers had sort of an understanding. I really don't want to be here, and neither do you. So as long as I actually come to class once in a while, and you don't give me any crap lecture for being late, I will take my detention's without a complaint. Hey, I might be a fairy with a family that loves me, but that doesn't mean that I'm a perfect student. I do spend time with Emmet ya know. Mr. Varner let out a huge sigh. "Ms. Swan, detention, usual time." What day was it, OH YEAH!! It's Friday! Mr. V. is the detention monitor. "See ya then Mr. V." He just waved me off to my seat, probably wondering how a girl like me could be so odd when I hang out with star pupils like the Cullen's. Like I said though, I live with Emmet. Oh yah! I just remembered! Jasper, Edward, and Emmet are helping me move my stuff into their house, well, actually, Edward's room. I remember that conversation well…

"_Love," I heard Edward say my name softly, and I turned around into his embrace to look at him. "Ya Edward?" I kept getting lost in his topaz eyes…NO! Bad Bella. Focus! "Well, I've noticed that you've been spending every minute except when you sleep here at our house. Me and Esme were wondering if you'd like to move in with us?" "OH MY GOSH!!! YES!!!" I jumped out of his arms, only to come into them again, this time face forward. I smothered him with kisses until he finally pulled back and said, while still chuckling, "I take that as a yes, then?" I playfully glared at him, and kissed him again. I was RUDELY broken out of my reverie by a bear and Jasper attacking me. "YAY!" the said in unison, "Belllsy's living with us!"_

While I was reminiscing about my awesome family, class had been going on, and when I "awoke", the bell rang. I was gathering my stuff when bimbo one and bimbo two walked up. "We are soo sorry Bella. We heard something about Edward, and we felt that it was our duty to tell you," Lauren sneered, in her whiny, nasally voice. I waited, but they just looked at me with stupid looks on their faces. "Are ya'll gonna talk, cause I gotta get going to my next class. Edward's waiting for me." After I said this, they blinked together, like they were being drawn out of a trance. "Oh, like ya." I growled internally. I only have so much patience with these two. "Like, we overheard the Cullen's, like, talking, and they said that they only hung out with you because you were like, new and stuff," Lauren said but Jessica butted in saying, "And Edward said that he felt bad for leading you on. He was just being nice since you didn't have any friends." "Ya right you retards. If Edward and his family really didn't like me, then why did they ask me to move in with them, considering the fact that I live alone," I said with a smug smile on my face. "Like Bella dear," Jessica said in her nails-on-chalkboard-voice, "We all know that Mrs. Cullen is like, super compassionate, and she felt bad that you were a freak without friends. She knew your family had abandoned you, and she wanted to like try to help." I felt like I had been smacked in the face. I can deal with gossip about me, but NOT my parents and siblings.

Just as I was about to lunge and burn Jessica and Lauren's fake noses off, I was grabbed from behind by Edward. I looked at him with tears stinging in my eyes. He looked absolutely livid (which was directed at Lauren and Jessica), but when he saw my tears which were now cascading down my cheeks, he looked anguished. "Y-y-you he-he-heard?" I managed to blubber out. "Yes. I heard every word. When I didn't see you outside, I tuned into their minds and heard what they were thinking." As he said this, I could hear fury, concern, love, anguish, and again, love mixed in his voice. "They are horrible. I hate them Bella, but I love you. Nothing they said was true. You are my soul mate, and you will never leave me. I plan to live with you forever." I smiled at Edward's words.

That entire transaction had taken about thirty seconds, so when I turned around, I saw Alice and Rosalie cussing the bimbo's out. They looked like they were going to crap their pants. Emmet and Jasper looked livid, though not as angry as Edward, but were trying to hold the girls back so they wouldn't rip the bimbo's heads off. Too bad. If Edward wasn't holding me, they would be living ice statues within seconds, and a few second later, they would be a pile of ashes in a puddle of water.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was laughing so hard. It was Super Bowl Sunday, and I was in my Steelers jersey, even though they weren't playing, watching the Super Bowl commercials. My favorite line so far was in the one where everything was made of Bud Light beer cans, and the guy says, "It's Bud Light in a fridge, made of Bud Light." I also loved the one with Betty White playing football. Emmet, Jasper, Edward and me were enjoying the game more than anyone, though Emmet and Jasper were mad that I liked the Steelers. I caught them glaring at me again so I glared right back and said, "Ay, hobo's. The Steelers were the first team I ever saw, and I stay true to my home team, unlike stupid Brown's fans who switch teams cause their team sucks." After my speech, and a little growling from Edward, they finally shut up. The Who had just come up, and let me tell ya, they sound REALLY old. "Wow. I love how they have a bunch of old guys singing, and they didn't even try to make them not sound so old." Emmet laughed hysterically, though I think it was the spiked blood he was drinking, courtesy of me.

I was drinking a Bud Light, ironically, and they vampies were drinking some spiked bear blood. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme held their drink pretty well, but everyone else (besides me) kept hiccupping and giggling. Alice had only had two bottles, yet I'm guessing since she was so small, it affected her more quickly. I don't know. Emmet just kinda sat there with a stupid grin on his face. Esme was so awesome, she had made me some wings with Buffalo dipping sauce and nachos. Yummy!!

"COME ON SAINTS!!! GET THE STUPID BALL OVER THE TEN YARD LINE!! YA'LL LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF GIRLY PRISSY'S!!" I was up in my seat, screaming at the top of my lungs. Everybody stared at me. I gave them a weird look. "What, don't you guys want the Saint's to win?" "No Sherlock, we like the Colts," Rosalie said, earning a glare from Edward. "DUDE!!!! If the Colt's win, they will have won as many Super Bowl's as the Steelers. THAT CANNOT HAPPEN!!!!" A moment of silence went past when it was broken by, "GO SAINT"S!" I looked at Edward, from whom the outburst had come, and gave him an urgent, yet passionate kiss. "Thank you Edward. I love you." "Yeckch. Young love," Emmet mumbled, which earned him a slap from me, Edward, and Rosalie.

"GO PAYTON!!!! THROW THE BALL!!!" I was, once again, screaming at the huge flat screen in the Cullen's living room. "Now what! I thought you were rooting for the Saint's!" Jasper looked at me incredulously, but I just laughed. "Jazz my dear," he growled at the nickname. "I do root for the Saint's. But Payton Manning is an a-m-a-z-i-n-g football player. Just because I root for one team, doesn't mean I don't root for players on other teams." He contemplated that for a second, shrugged, and went back to watching the game. "Edward, I'll be right back. I'm going to go and get some more nachos." "Alright love, but hurry back to me," he smiled lovingly at me. I skipped into the kitchen to get some more nachos. Mama loves her nachos. I was putting the cheese on my plate when I dropped some on my hand. "Aw **S**ugar **H**oney and **I**ced **T**ea!" I hurriedly finished putting the cheese on my chips, and immediately washed my hands. As I was drying them, I looked out of the window above the sink and I looked twice to see if my eyes were deceiving me. I _thought_ I saw a pale figure some ways out across the river, but I wasn't sure. By the time I had blinked and looked back, the figure was gone. Whoa. Must be the Bud Light affecting me.

I walked back into the living room, and Emmet was laughing, with his finger pointed right at me. "Nice one Bella! Sugar Honey and Iced Tea! I would've never thought to say that." I gave him a troubled smile, but only Edward seemed to notice because the game was on, and Edward had looked at me odd ever since I walked back into the room. He got up and came over to me in a flash. "Bella, what happened?" he asked me, concern very evident in his voice. "When I was in the kitchen," I began, "I spilled a little cheese on myself, so, naturally, I washed it off. When I looked up I _think_ I saw a figure standing across the river, though it was probably the booze." "I didn't hear any unknown thoughts Bella, it must've been the booze, but just in case, I don't want you to go outside by yourself. Just to be safe." He kissed the tip of my nose, and my problems were soon forgotten and I wandered back into the magical world of football and Edward…

"YAY!" "NO!" There were many different, okay, only two different reactions to the Colt's getting the ball over the 10 yard line with only 2 yards to go. It was me, Carlisle, Esme and Edward against Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Guess who said what. Although, since the Saint's are now winning, I'm guessing it doesn't really bother me that much that the Colt's got it over a measly line. Eh, whatev's.

"WE WON!!!!" I screamed, hugging Edward who laughed at my antics. "Um, Bellsy, you do realize that there is still like two minutes left in the game," Jasper said. "Well nah dip Sherlock. But considering the fact that we are ahead by like two touchdowns, well, you do the math." "We shall see young grasshopper. We shall see…" Emmet mused, scaring us all.

_2 minutes later…_

"_Told ya," I said very sleepily to the boys. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Edward whispering in my ear, "Good night Bella. I love you with all my heart…"_


	9. Blood Typing equals Danger

BPOV

"Pants on the ground, pants on the ground. Looking like a fool with your pants on the ground with the gold in your mouth, hat turned sideways pants hit the ground, call yourself a cool cat…" I rapped down the halls of Forks High School. Today the Cullen's were out hunting up north in like Canada or Mexico I think. This wasn't the first time I had been left alone, but it was still a little disconcerting. The Bimbo's have been trying to catch me alone all week, but my vampies had gave them a little talking to before they left, so now I'm bimbo free! YAY!

Walking into biology, late as usual, I took my seat in the back. Luckily, I had walked in just in time to see what we were doing for our lab, since it was Wednesday. Looking at Mr. Banner up by the board, I was lucky enough to see what we were doing. Blood Typing. Oh my gosh. I looked out the window and tried to concentrate on the forest. Crap crap crap crap crap! Why does it have to be on a day I don't ditch! If my blood is shown, well, I'll be discovered! Fairy blood is clear, like sap since we feel most comfortable in nature. Plus, blood makes me pass out. "Mr. Banner?" I raise my hand, "I already know my blood type, so can I leave, please?" "Bella, you may know your blood type but you should know how to do this procedure. Sit." UGH! He's punishing me for being late! Stupid teachers. You can't count on them to be nice, ever. "Mike Newton, come up here. I'm going to use you as an example," Mr. Banner said, getting his tools out. "Now Mike, I need you to prick your finger, just like this." The teacher pricked hi own finger to demonstrate, but I already felt woozy. Right before I lost all conscious thought though, I had a brilliantly evil idea. If I pass out, I won't have to prick my finger, plus, I'm almost blacking out anyway, so I might as well finish the job. I feel myself falling, and right before I black out, I catch a glimpse of something silver outside, before everything goes black…..

EPOV

I finished off the lion I had just caught, and straightened myself out. I miss Bella. I heard a nails-on-chalkboard sound and immediately knew it was Emmet. Sigh. He's wrestling with a bear. Again. I mean seriously, does he have to wrestle every bear he finds. This is the third one just this trip! I worry for him. I walk into the clearing and see that everyone has finished and is watching Emmet fight. Jasper is laughing at the bear's antics and at Emmet's howling laughter and exuberant face. Rosalie and Alice are talking about stupid fashion stuff and glaring at their husbands. Esme is thinking about what new fall colors she should paint the house next fall, and Carlisle is thinking about the effects of staining on bacteria to show whether it is infectious or not.

Huh. I wish Bella were here. While everyone has their other half to talk to, I have no one. I have never told anyone this, but when I'm around Bella, everybody else's voices are kind of muted. I can still hear them, but it is only a dull murmur in the back of my head. She completes me. Whenever I hold her, I can't help but feel as if they were made to fit her body. Or maybe her body was made to fit my arms? I don't know, but whatever it is, I know that I will marry Bella one day, and she will be mine, not just verbally, like now, but legally, with papers.

As I think, Alice suddenly quiets down, and she goes into a vision…

_Bella is sitting in the Biology room looking petrified. Mr. Banner's voice says, "Now Mike, I want you to prick your finger just like this. Bella's eyes looked far away. She began to turn a little pale, well, paler than normal, and she started swaying. Suddenly, her eyes closed and she toppled backwards in her seat. She fell so lightly and delicately that no one saw her._

I snapped back into reality and saw the mask of horror on Alice's face mirroring my own. "Guys," Alice began, "We need to get back now. I forgot they were blood-typing in class today, and I just had a vision of Bella passing out. We have to go, NOW!" By this time, everyone was at a standstill, but I didn't waste another second. I took off running to my Volvo. I knew that if I ran the hundred miles to Bella, I might be seen. I quickly pick up my phone, hearing it ring. "Edward, you have to hurry. She will pass out in exactly thirty minutes. GO!" Alice hung up, and I pressed my foot down on the gas until I was going 180mph. I just hope I can get there in time. While driving, I think about why I need to hurry so fast. I know Bella can take care of herself, but if they notice her before she wakes up, they'll take her to the nurse's office. If that happens, they might try to lift up her shirt and check her breathing. I can't let her secret get out. I love her too much, plus, I know she will be really miffed if she has to move again. Though, I'd follow her anywhere. I spend my last ten minutes wrapped in thought of Bella.

I pull up to the school,, checking the minds of people to see if anyone is looking out the windows. Finding out it's safe, I run into the school headed straight for the Biology room. I stop in front of the door, careening to a halt. Opening the door, I run in, placing the pre-written note on Bella's desk, and whisk her outside.

Mr. Banner's POV

While helping Emily Walters with her lab, I suddenly feel a cold breeze. I look up to notice nothing out of the ordinary, except that Bella is gone, I walk over to her desk, thinking that she is crouching behind it, but I stop because I see a not on her desk. I pick it up, and read the following: _Mr. Banner, I felt woozy so I'm leaving school. Blood makes me queasy. And if you're wondering why I just left even though the day's not over, I have gym and I really don't want to go, so, I just killed two birds with one stone. COOL! Well, see ya later Mr. B. Signed, Bella Swan_

Sigh. What am I going to do with that girl.

EPOV

I gently lay Bell in the back of my car, and jumping in the front seat, I zoom away. I hold her hand the whole ride, feeling that it's very cold and moist. I look back at her, worrying if she's okay. Suddenly, I hear a cop's voice in my head. Ah great!! Do I really need this now! I slow down to 50 (the legal speed limit on the highway), and drive past the cop. I wait until I'm out of sight, and then I take off again.

Arriving at the house, I stop in front of the porch on Esme's garden. Crap. She's gonna kill me for that. I pick Bella up and run her in the house. Everybody is looking on with anxious faces, looking worriedly at Bella. Carlisle has already cleared the dining room table and is standing there with his medical supplies ready to go. I lay Bella on the table, still holding her hand while Carlisle works on her.

Carlisle lifts up her shirt and begins to check her breathing and heart rate. He looks for any signs of bruising on her head, and sees a small bump appearing from when she hit her head on the ground. "Edward, she just got a little woozy from the blood and passed out. The bump is just from her hitting her head." "I know about the bump, but are you sure that she just passed out from the blood?" I asked anxiously. I know Bella is a klutz, but if one of those dirty, rotten," I was sneering and spitting out the words know, "no-good lying sluts did anything to her, they will have to deal with me, and they won't know what hit them." "Dude, calm down. She just hit her head. No big deal," Emmet tried to console me, and I felt Jasper's calming effects start to come upon me. I sighed. "Yah, I guess you guys are right. It's just a bruise, no big deal."

For two hours I waited for my angel to wake up. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. I smoothed her hair out around her face, and had to chase Alice off a couple of times when she tried to change Bella's clothes while she was out. "No Alice, she'll be confused enough. You don't want her to be even more confused waking up in a different place, and then waking up with different clothes on? I don't think so. Plus, she'd be really ticked off if you changed her clothes into something that she won't like." Alice pouted, but finally had to give in to my sound reasoning. She left shortly after, but only after kissing Bella's cheek. I thought about what had transpired. After only two months, Bella had not only captured my heart, but everyone else's. Even with the teachers. I know that from the outside the teacher's look annoyed with Bella, but through their thought I have seen what they truly think about her. Sure she may be late all the time, but she is a straight A student, and she adds excitement to their dull lives. She is a splash of color on the grey canvas of their lives. I shuddered. I still can't believe Mr. Varner though that.

After those two agonizing hours, my angel started to stir. I looked at her face, and I finally saw those two beautiful chocolate pools open. She looked startled to see me, but then her face softened, and she brought her hands up to drag my face down to hers where she touched her lips to me. I wrapped my hands around her and picked her up, while she moved to help me and wrapped her legs around me. I leaned back on the table, but my stupid grizzly of a brother burst in the door. "Finally, the mummy is awake!" Emmet broke out in huge guffaws which seemed to shake the whole house. I looked at Bella, thinking she'd be irritated, but, yet again, she surprises me. "Ya I'm a mummy. BOO! Whose _your_ mummy!" Bella smiled up at him, before turning her attention back to my lips.

We moved down to the living room for Bella to tell us what happened. "Bella, tell us what happened. Is there more to this than just the blood? Or did you just really pass out." Trust Carlisle to be the one to ask the scientifical question. But then, Bella being Bella, surprised me by laughing. "Dude, what's so funny?" Jasper asked. "You guys are really worried about me falling and hitting my head? Wow. Considering all the things I've done to hurt myself in my lifetime? Okay, I'm done laughing. Okay, well, as you guys know, we were blood typing in class. A, I was freaked out about smelling the blood cause I knew I would pass out, and B, if they pricked my finger, they would know I was different. Since faeries feel so comfortable in nature than anywhere else really, our blood is clear like the sap of trees. It shows that while a trees blood is sap, we love the nature enough that it shows in our biological makeup." She finished her monologue, looking at each of us in turn. Emmet, being the idiot he is, just laughed at her. Alice was thinking about how clear blood would be handy because if she bled on a white outfit, it wouldn't show. Typical Alice. Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were centered on concern for Bella when she said that she has gotten hurt a lot over the years That worried me too. "Bella, how many times have you severely hurt yourself over the years?" I asked, worried about the answer. "Well, not counting my little encounter with Laurent, Victoria and James, only about 31 times. It's not that bad though because I, as a faerie, heal faster than humans, but not as fast as werewolves or shape shifter." "Oh, well, I guess that makes me feel a _little _bit better, but not much," I said, assuring her that I would be watching out for her even more now.

BPOV

The next day at school, my vampies were with me. I volunteered to drive to school today since I, being the awesome person I was, went out and bought myself an 2010 Midnight Blue Audi. I love my baby, almost as much as Edward. Haha, not really. Darnit! I'm talking to myself again. I though I quit that a couple of weeks ago. Ah well, at least insane people are never alone or bored! Since I could only take less than 8 people, only Edward went with me. We drove to school, with him holding my hand the entire time. I was in a state of euphoria. Little did I know, that soon my little bubble would be popped…

As I pulled into the Forks High School parking lot, I looked around to find a spot. Spotting one, I quickly accelerate to pull in, cutting off a freshman who looked like he was about to cuss me out, but when he saw it was me, he looked scared and drove away. YAY!! Even the froshies have heard about my reputation. Sweet! I pull in, and cut off the engine, and look over at Edward who was trying, unsuccessfully might I add, to hide laughter. "Dude, what's so funny?" I give him a weird look, thinking that I'm in love with a crazy person. "Bells, you just made that kid pee his pants. When he saw it was you, he almost died." "Oh, is that all? I've made kids crap their pants because of just looking at me, but that is a personal best. One month and kids already know not to mess with me," I said. Quickly kissing him, I jump out of the car, putting on my sunglasses. Out of the corner of my eye though, I see a flash of red. I look, sorta freakin out because that color is so familiar, yet so strange. What I see scared me half to death. I see that same pale figure, and I know this because it has the same dimensions as that figure. But what scares me, is the vibrant red hair, billowing out from her head like fire. I stiffen, and Edward noticing that I haven't started walking to the school yet, comes up behind me. Seeing my scared expression, he immediately is on guard, quickly asking me, "Bella, love, what is it. What is it?" "It's her Edward. It's Victoria. She's back to get me…."

**CLIFFIE!!!!!!! Lol. I'm so mean = ] **


	10. My Story

**I HAVE A POLL!!!! PLEASE ANSWER!!! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was on a mission's trip with my school and we weren't allowed to have any electronics. Plus, I had writer's block. Go figure. Lol Here ya go….**

_"Bella, love, what is it. What is it?" "It's her Edward. It's Victoria. She's back to get me…."_

I stood frozen in fear, looking in to the eyes that had haunted my nightmare's for years. Her eyes locked with mine, trapping me in an impenetrable trance. The look in her eyes chilled me to the bone, and caused me to feel something I haven't truly felt in years: Pure Fear. She looked at me as if to say, _I know you're there. Don't try and run. I WILL get you._ I heard a low growl coming from next to me, and Victoria's eyes snapped to Edward's, her face contorting into a feral sneer. She had been so preoccupied with finally finding me that she had failed to notice Edward next to me, and from the way he kept snarling, I could tell he was livid about what she was thinking.

"Guys, get over here NOW!" Edward said, rather growled, and within two second flat, they were standing next to me. I looked around numbly, noticing that we were alone in the parking lot. I guess everyone had gone into the school. I turned my attention to my vampires, both good and bad, and hear the last of Edward's explanation. "-Victoria. Don't let her out of your sight. She was the one who hurt Bella." Emmet and Jasper crouched, preparing to chase her, but I placed my hand on their shoulders. "Guys, don't. Remember, her power is escaping from any situation." They straightened out, but they never let their eyes leave Victoria. Rosalie and Alice were visibly shaking from their anger, but at least the weren't getting ready to crouch and attack her.

I vaguely and numbly heard Edward calling my name, but I was too frozen in fear. Victoria crouched, let out a guttural snarl, and ran into the woods. I didn't calm down one bit, because what they Cullen's might have failed to notice, I did. Victoria's snarl wasn't only a threat, but a promise. _If your veggie vampires even try to help you, they __will__ suffer._ My blood ran cold. She was gonna kill my family. I had to protect them. I had to leave. I loved them to much to let them die. Edward, seeing my inability to move, picked me up bridal style, all but threw me _gently_ into the car, and sped away.

I vaguely remember hearing Edward yelling through the phone, but I couldn't register what he was saying. I just stared out the window, lost in my thoughts and fears. Feeling Edward take my hand, I looked over at him. I could see the anguish in his eyes at seeing me like this, and also the pure anger at Victoria for threatening me. I gave him a weak smile, the best I could manage in my state, and turned my attention back to the passing foliage. The last thing I remember seeing was the old bridge on the road leading into the woods before I drifted off to a restless sleep.

_In my dream, I was standing on the edge of a cliff. I knew exactly where I was, and it didn't make me feel any better. I looked down at myself, and saw that I was in my black with skulls bikini. Around me where palm trees and white sand. I stepped out into the air, and did a dive straight down. I loved the feel of the air through my hair. I saw the waves approaching me, and rather than be scared, I willed the water to rise up and meet me. I used the air currents to push me and my cocoon of water faster to meet the watery depths below. I plunged beneath the waves, and opened my eyes to marvel at the beauty of the marine world around me. I used my powers to bring a bubble of air down to me. It covered my head, giving me fresh clean air. A fish swam up to me and pecked at my air bubble. I giggled and chased my little friend through the coral reefs. I'm going to name this fishy Melvin. It's a good sound name for a fish. Melvin Joseph Fisherm. Ya. I like that for him. I stopped to sit down some coral and marveled at the beautiful world around me. Ya know, if I wasn't a fairy, I wouldn't mind being a mermaid. I played for a few hours, and loved every second of it. I unfurled my wings to propel myself faster as I raced a dolphin. I, of course, won. I loved being under the water, but I was getting hungry. I scrunched myself up ready to take off, when I saw a flash of red and brown. I looked to my left and I saw three vampires, an olive-skinned man with dreadlocks, another male with long blond hair, and a female with red fire hair. They looked at me and smiled their cruel smiles. They shot forward towards me, and I pushed my wings and my body as fast as it could go. I was about to reach the surface when I felt a cold icy hand grab my leg and pull me down. Down into the dark presence of my doom, where I didn't know whether I would live or die…_

My eyes flew open and I thrust my torso up into the air, gasping for breath. The dream had been so real, yet I knew it wasn't. I could of sworn that a cold frigid hand had grabbed me. Immediately seven vampires gathered around me, some staring intently at me, some holding my hands, and Edward taking my face in his hands. "Bella, are you okay. Love, please, talk to me!" Edward searched my face franticly, looking for any signs of me blacking out. "Edward, I'm fine. I'm just in shock. I can't believe she found me! Last time I heard even an inkling of her whereabouts was ten years ago. I can't believe she found me." I stared ahead, wondering how my fate and, most importantly, my families fate.

Esme hurried into the kitchen, coming back a second later with a plate of chicken parmesan. Ah. She knows what I like when I'm upset. I wolfed down the food, not realizing how hungry I was. "How long was I out," I mused. "You were unconscious for six hours Bella. I didn't know when I would see your beautiful eyes again," Edward said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. "But I promise you, I will never let her get within one hundred feet of you ever again." By the last sentence, he was spitting out the words, the fury on his face so evident and effective that Jasper groaned slightly next to me. "Sorry Jasper," Edward said. "S'okay man. We all feel pure anger toward those scumbags. Bella, we'll all do anything to help you. We all love you like a sister." "Or daughter, or lover." Of course Emmet HAD to but in. Shocking myself, I laughed in spite of the situation. "Emmet, nothing ever gets you down. I love you so much." "That's why I'm here Bella, to make people happy and cheer them up."

"Bella, I hate to bring this up, especially now, but can you tell us the whole story, from start to finish, about you and Laurent and Victoria?" Carlisle, asked, nothing but remorse and concern in his voice. "Carlisle, she's had a bad day-" I cut Edward off. "Of course Carlisle, but can we go in the living room first. I'd feel more comfortable telling you my story if I was comfortable," I said. We all moved into the living room. I pulled Edward along with me, plopping him down on the couch and settling myself on his lap. Hey, even in my scared silly state I can still be myself.

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I'm ready. But Edward, you have to promise not to leave this house until I say otherwise." "That bad," he asked, fear evident in his eyes. "You have no idea. Okay, let me think where to start. Oh. I know. It was a bright and sunny day…"

_I flailed my arms, swimming madly for the surface. I was so close, yet so far away. I felt the icy hand that sent chills into my body latch onto my ankle. I kicked with all my might, trying to escape from the vampires who I knew would kill me. The male with the blond hair came up and grabbed me while also swimming to the surface. Once we reached the surface, he covered my mouth so I couldn't scream for help. "My little dear, we have heard many rumors about a fairy still being alive. We decided to see if the rumors are true, and, well, here you are. Oh don't worry, we will make your death as painless as possible." I lifted my hands, ready to summon some fire to burn these vampires to a crisp, but the female came up behind me and said, "Oh look James. The little fairy is trying to kill you. We can't have that now, can we." Her voice was not like the feline growl I imagined it would be, but a beautiful almost baby-like voice that was sweet and sadistic all at the same time. _

"_Now Bella, yes, we know your name, I am going to take my hand off your mouth, and if you scream, we will make this all the more painful. He slowly lifted his hand, and I let out the biggest scream I could muster. It was cut short by a sharp pain across my cheek. I recoiled in shock. The olive-toned male smiled at me, his hand raised as if to hit me again. James laughed. "Good job Laurent. The little brat needs to learn respect and obedience." Okay, so know I knew the males names, but I wonder what the female's name was. "Why are you doing this to me. What did I ever do to you," I managed to get out. I could feel a bruise forming on my cheek, and the blow almost broke my jaw, which is very hard to do considering a faeries skin is almost as hard as a vampire. The she-devil laughed. "My my. You are a feisty one, aren't you. To bad we have to kill you. Laurent could've had some fun with you, couldn't you Laurent." "Yes, yes I could Victoria," now I know her name. "Alas, I cannot. A young vampiress has caught my attention, and after this kill, I plan to woo her." I heard their maniac laughter, and the next thing I knew, I was being hit upside the head and everything went black._

_I woke up in a dark room. I looked around and saw that there was nothing in there except for me, and I was sitting on a chair. I could feel my hands and feet tied, and my mouth gagged. I looked down and saw that I was tied with a faerie chain. How'd they even get one of those! I thought I had hid all of them when I went through Versay. A door opened to my left, and I whipped my head around to see James, Laurent, and Victoria walk in my prison. "Ah, your awake," James said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a sick and twisted smile. "How did you get a faerie chain. I hid all of them in places NOBODY could find, not even another faerie," I seethed, livid that they would dare use my own people's magical items on me. Then that monster had the nerve to laugh at me. "My dear Isabella, you didn't get all of them. You missed one, and I was very surprised that a faerie could be so careless as to forget her own chain." I gasped in shock. The very chain that was going to get me killed, was the chain that had saved my life so many times, and had been the subject of my enjoyment for years. "You vile pig. How could take a faeries chain! Do you even know the penalty for stealing a faeries belongings?" "Oh you silly naïve girl. Once you are dead, I won't have to worry about it any longer." I closed my eyes, knowing this was true. Once a faerie was dead, all of her belongings belonged to the killer. Or, in this case, killers._

_I looked up at the vampires who were advancing toward me, preparing to kill me. They bared their teeth, muttering to themselves how they were going to kill me, and where they would bite. I hung my head down, preparing myself to die. I thought about happy memories, like when I was a little faerie, just learning how to fly. I remember playing warrior with my friends and family, and how I would beat everyone. Every once in a while I would volunteer to be the hostage and I would tie myself up with my….faerie…chain. I looked down, and remembered how I figured out how to break free from its hold. I looked up at the vampires, who were now crouched, tensed and ready to attack. I waited until they were in midair when I twisted my wrists sideways and around till the chain fell off. James came at me first, so I torched him. He screamed out in pain, and jumped back. I saw I had only gotten his wrist, but it was only his hand which he quickly put out. Victoria aimed a kick right for me, which landed on my chest. I flew backwards in the chair until I hit the wall and I felt a crack as my head hit the wall. My vision went fuzzy, and I almost blacked out until I saw Laurent coming towards me. _

_I twisted my legs and broke free of the chain. I quickly unfurled my wings and shot up into the air, just missing Laurent's attack. I shot out a bolt of lightning at him, which knocked him through the wall and left a hole where I could see him dazed and unconscious. I turned my attention back to Victoria and James, and saw them looking absolutely livid at me. The good part was that I saw that James was missing a hand and the stub was in ashes. Ha. Bet he's mad now. Wait a second, not he just wants to kill me more. Shoot._

_Victoria came at me, rage clear upon her face. Dangit. She's his mate. Crap. Now I don't know whose more dangerous. The angry vampire or the enraged mate. The sea witch came at me and scratched her razor sharp nails up my back and torso. Although I was about to pass out from the pain, I mustered up an earthen prison and layered so much that she would have to really work at it to get out. I turned around and torched James, burning him to a crisp right as he was about to bite me. I watched as he sank to the ground, burning alive. I felt no pity for him, only anger and hate. After a few seconds, all that was left of James was a pile of ashes._

_I sank to the ground, exhausted and in anguish. I sank to my knees, feeling like I had just died. My pain was soon forgotten when I heard a scraping sound. I looked over at Victoria's prison, just in time too. I saw her burst out of the prison, her eyes zeroing in on me. She hissed, but then her attention was caught by James ashes behind me. Her face broke out in pure anguish, and for a moment I almost pitied her. But then I remembered how she almost killed me, and I forgot any thoughts of pity for such a miserable creature. I pushed gale-force winds at her, holding her back for the time being. I never expected Laurent though. I felt him latch onto me, but before I could shake him off, he sank his teeth into my neck. I was stunned, and stopped my onslaught of winds, giving Victoria a chance to get to me. She sank her teeth into my wrists, and within seconds, I could feel the venom entering me. I knew it wouldn't kill me and my blood would disintegrate it, but it still hurt all the same. I cried out in anguish as they drank my blood. I knew that I would soon be dead if I didn't do anything, so I summoned up all of my strength and lashed out with a tsunami that _would_ put the ocean to shame. Victoria and Laurent flew back and made two new holes in the wall. I flew out of Laurent's first hole and went as fast as I possible could. I flew across the Atlantic and didn't stop until I reached Ireland. I landed down in a field where I knew nobody would come. I laid down, knowing it would take me a while to heal. I looked up into the night sky, wondering what I would do if they found me again, and whether or not I would live to tell the tale again. The last thing I saw was a gorgeous lady in all white standing over me, but I was too tired to care…_

**Wow. That took me forever to write. Haha. Hope you like it. TWO THINGS!!!! FIRSTLY, IM NOW A BETA!!! YAY!!! So if ya need some betaing, I'm your chick. SECONDLY! I HAVE A POLL!!! Please answer it cause it would really mean a lot to me. Ya, so. Reviews are appreciated, though they are not required. L8r chicas.**


	11. She's acting like it never happened

BPOV

I finished my story, but stayed silent. The white lady. I can't remember what she looked like. I do remember her saying something to me, but I don't remember what. UGH!! I know it was something important, I wish I could remember. I was broken out of my thoughts by a growl that scared the crap out of me. Looking up, I see Edward straining against Emmet and Jasper. He looks tortured and absolutely livid at the same time. "Edward!" I fly up to him and take his face firmly in my hands and make him look at me. "I said not to move. Now SIT!" He looked at me like I has two heads, but ended up nodding his head in acceptance. As soon as he sat down, I jumped onto his lap, holding his eyes in my gaze. "Calm down. It's alright. I'm right here, and I'm not dead. Shh." Edward looked scared, and it broke my heart into tiny pieces. I kissed him chastely, letting the kiss calm him down so he wouldn't go t kill anybody. His unnecessary breathing finally slowed down to normal, and I hesitantly got off his lap. He opened his eyes, and I still saw anger lurking behind his black pupils, so I grabbed his hand as tight as I could manage.

"Are you okay now, Edward?" He takes one deep breath before looking at me. "I'm okay now. I just can't stand to hear how they treated you! It makes my venom boil with pure rage. I just can't…" He broke off, his anger making him unable to finish his sentence. "It's okay. I'm here. They can't touch me here." I stroked his head, allowing him to calm down before he totally goes caveman and tries to kill those evil vermin.

"Edward, are you okay ?" I look at him worriedly. For the past ten minutes, he's had his eyes closed and he hasn't talked once. He slowly opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm okay love. I just needed to take a minute-" "Or ten," I said, giggling. "Okay, ten minutes to calm down. Thank you for your great observation's love." He smiled at me, chuckling at my antics. "What I want to know is how are _you_ doing love? You sorta kinda passed out on us. What were you dreaming about?" Looking at me expectantly, he waited for my answer. "Oh. I was just thinking back about the day they found me when I was cliff-diving." At that last part, his eyes widened to the size of baseballs. "What?! You were _cliff-diving_?!" He said the word like it was a disease he didn't want to catch. Although, now that I think about it, who really wants to catch any disease as it is. NO! Bad Bella. Stop getting off track! "Ya. I cliff-dive, and it's pretty frickin' awesome!!! Ya'll should try it sometime." "Bella," Rosalie began, "I don't mean to be rude, but you just saw the vampires that almost killed you, and you're acting like nothing happened. Are you okay, no offense intended." "Rose, I just hate being angry or sad about stuff, and I just don't really want to be down in the dumps. Life is what you make it, and I'd rather not spend my time being worried about something. It'll cause worry lines. Although, I don't really think that I can actually get worry lines…" I trailed off, lost in thought about worry lines.

"Can we have a Harry Potter movie night. Pretty please!" Emmet wanted to watch Harry Potter, and I agreed whole heartedly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!!! I love those movies. I can quote each movie all the way through!" "NO! Bella, love, you just saw the vampires who wanted to kill you, and you want to watch movies? I think your going into shock," Edward said, standing up to defy me and Emmet's most dearest wish. "Edward, you spoil sport! Let us watch the movies!!!" Alice jumped on top of Edward, sticking our her index finger and putting it right in Edward's face. Laughing at the scared expression on Edward's face I said, "Edward, I'd agree. Alice may be tiny, but she is dangerous!" "Actually, it would be fine for us to watch a movie. I've seen this all the time in war. They know that we will protect Bella, so their not going to do anything about it for now with them being outnumbered nearly one to four. Let them have their fun Edward. Bella deserves it, an I think Emmet and Alice will explode if they don't do something fun soon." Thank you Jasper. Wait a darn cotton pickin' minute. "Hey, I want to explode to! Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, you are so mean. Why do you pick favorites!! Ha, ha. I'm just kidding. I love you anyways." I smiled at my little monologue, happy with my musings. "Edward! Listen to your wonderfully smart and thinking brother! He says to let us watch the movies, so dang on it, let us watch them!" Edward just laughed at me and said, "Oh Bella. I love you, and I can't resist you anything for long. Plus, Jasper's observations do have some wisdom in them. Okay. We'll watch the movies." Heh heh. I always get my way, no matter what. Okay, not always, but I do when it comes to certain things, such as movies. Darnit. I'm talking to myself again. I've gotta stop doing that.

_After the movie marathon…_

"I cannot WAIT until the seventh and eighth movie comes out. Although, I don't really want to see everyone dying in that movie." I pouted at the death in that movie. Specially Dobby and Fred. "WHAT!! People _die_ in the movie! Please don't tell me that anyone major dies." Emmet looked heartbroken at this news. "Um, Emmet. The books say that. How can you possibly miss the deaths?" "Uh, Bella. Emmet never read the last book. He was too busy doing, um, _other_ things," Rosalie said, and if I didn't know any better, I could've sworn she blushed as red as a tomato. "Wow Emmet. You couldn't even take five minutes to read the book. And now that I think about it, it would only take you like five minutes to read it, considering the lightning power of your eyeballs. Your such a weirdo. Wow. At least everyone else read the book, right?" "I only got about half-way through because I had so many pages telling me to go to the hospital, but Esme took it from me before I could finish it and she read it." Carlisle looked at Esme with a small smirk on his face, but she only smiled timidly. Suddenly, a _BEEP BEEP_ came from Carlisle's leg. "Car-lizzle, your legs beeping. I'm no doctor, but that is probably a problem." Carlisle just shook his head at me, kissed Esme goodbye, and left for the hospital. "Okay. Considering the fact that I know that Edward read the books and Jasper is a reading machine, and Alice probably read it just to know what's going on and to not be left out, I'm going to bed. Night hobo's." And with that, I left to go upstairs to me and Edward's room.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine. The earth says, hello!" Edward looked at me like I was insane. "Deal with it bubby. You love me, so your stuck with me." I kissed his nose, watching his eyes turn from confusion to love. "I do love you Bella. Never forget that. I love you deeper than the ocean, I love you higher than the sky, I love you wider than wide could be, and I love you for all eternity." By the end of his little speech, my eyes were glistening with tears threatening to spill over and flood my cheeks. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I am living, my love, you will be." As soon as I finished talking, he crushed his lips to mine.

He was everywhere. His scent, his taste, his visage. I was in heaven, and to make it better, I was with Edward. I opened my mouth to allow him entrance, and our tongues battled for dominance. He tasted like sunshine and lilacs, if you can even say that sunshine has a scent. For a moment, I forgot my name, who I was, where I was, and all my problems…

EPOV

I loved kissing Bella. She was my entire world, and I loved her with my whole being. When our tongues collided in a passion filled battle, I could taste her. She tasted like strawberries and cinnamon. I know that I hate human food, but Bella tasted wonderful. When we finally pulled apart, she smiled at me. "You've been holding back on me. I expect you to live up to these new standards from now on."

She kissed my once more, than flew off to our ginormous closet, courtesy of Alice. I ran over to join her, but Bella being Bella locked the door. I was tempted to break it down, but I hear Alice screaming at me from down a floor, "EDWARD! BREAK THAT DOOR DOWN AND I WILL BREAK YOU PIANO!" I glared at her through the floor, cursing her stupid premonitions. The closet door opened slightly, and my clothes were shoved out the door at me. I grabbed them from her hands and quickly tried to open the door, but she closed the door before I could even blink. Sigh. She's so weird. She does this everyday. "Bella, love, why do you close the door everyday when you get dressed?" I bang my head against the door, frustrated that I can't read her mind to find out what she's thinking. "Edward, it's very simple. If I lock the door, Alice can't come in and dress me. She wouldn't dare break the lock on a closet." She walked out, smiling at me, and then proceeded to skip out the door to go do her hair.

"_WHAT IS SHE THINKING!!! How dare she wear that horrid outfit when I could pick it out for her. She is gonna get it!"_ I laughed at Alice's mind rant. She and my Bella fought tooth and claw over Bella's wardrobe. _"EDWARD! Are you and Belly ready yet. We need to get to schoolio's!"_ Sigh. Again. Emmet was never the sharpest tool in the shed. "Bella, love, are you ready to go yet? Emmet's getting impatient." "And Emmet is waiting anxiously to get to school _why_?" "Thank you Jazz! Exactly what I was thinking! Emmet, why in the san-heck would you want to get to school?" Trust Bella to come up with new words to use. "Excuse me, but I like to learn!! Okay, that's a lie. I just like to watch all the little freshmen, and some sophomores, tremble in fear at us. It was awesome when they were scared of us, but when Bella made that kid pee his pants the yesterday, that was awesome." Everyone's (except Bella's) thoughts were centered around Emmet. Either mad (Esme and Carlisle) at him for laughing at other kids, amused (Jasper) at the same things as Emmet, or questioning (Rosalie and Alice) Emmet's sanity.

"Bella! Hurry up you slow poke!" "I'm coming you hobos! See, I'm here now." Bella glided down the stairs, glaring playfully at us. She flew straight into my arms, planting her lips on mine. "Come on you love birdies. Time to go!" We pulled apart and glared at Alice who was smiling innocently at us. Bella sighed. "She's right Edward. I don't want to give my teachers another reason to hate me." I laughed at her logic, and pulled her on my back and ran to my Ashton Martin Vanquish 2011. "Aw. I wanted to drive today." Bella looked so cute when she pouted. "Bella, you drove yesterday. It's my turn." She harrumphed at my reasoning, jumped off my back, and got in the passenger seat.

I was worried about Bella, and I know everyone else in my family was too. She hadn't gone into shock or anything, and she was acting like yesterday never happened. I hope she's okay. Normal people would have never wanted to go back to the place where they had seen their personal stalkers at. Although, Bella was never a normal person. I just hope that we can figure out a way to get rid of them before they really hurt her. I'm going to have to make sure that Alice is looking into the future to check to see if those _horrible_ _creatures_ come back to get Bella. If they come, then I'll be ready to make sure they can't hurt Bella ever again.

Coming back into reality, I heard "Friends" by The Killers coming through Bella's iPod headphones. I can't believe I didn't hear it. Even if I didn't have super hearing, I would still have heard it. "Bella, that is really loud. You need to turn it down or risk ruining your hearing." She shocked me by laughing. "Silly Edward. Listening to my music this loud won't ruin my hearing. First of all, because I'm awesome. Second, I, being an immortal, have super hearing so loud noises don't really bother me. So you have nothing to worry about. The only thing that could make me go deaf is if I hear Emmet sing "Girlfriend" again." She shudders delicately, and I laughed at the memory. Joining in my laughter, Bella threw her head back. I marveled at her laugh. She had the laugh of an angel, and I loved to hear it.

**Hello peoples. I'm so sorry that I didn't update for a while. There is only one reason really. I'M A RETARD!!!!! Lol okay so **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! If you do, I will give you all IMAGINARY copies of New Moon. **

**BTW, this is Bella's schedule at school:**

**1. English**

**2. Study Hall**

**3. Art**

**4. Concert Choir**

**5. AP Biology**

**6. Lunch**

**7. Latin IV**

**8. APUSH (AP US History)**

**9. Honors Calculus**

**Ya so, I love all my reviewers, and for hose of you who review every time, I love you the mostest!!! So, R&R peeze and carrots!! So, till the next chapter TTYL!!!!! LUV YA CHICA'S (and chico's if there are any. Idk if there are) :D :D**


	12. A Birthday and a Letter

**Hello reviewers and readers!!! Term paper is officially over, so I can update more often now. YAY!!! Peaze and carrots review my story!!! And I'm a beta, so if ya need me, then I'm your girl okay. Here's the story. I've kept you waiting long enough!!! Lol Here ya go…**

BPOV

As we drove to school today, I thought about what happened yesterday. I know Victoria and Laurent, and they won't let me go without a fight. The enjoy power way to much. Sigh. I just want them to do whatever they are going to do and let me relax. I can't take this constant worrying that their behind me. I know that it's only been a day, but I can't shake off the nagging feeling that I'm constantly putting my family in danger. That's another thing. They think that they've hid it well, but I can see it in their eyes and in their body language that Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward, heck, even Emmet are worried about me. They don't know Vicky and Laurie like I do, and they don't know how powerful faerie blood can make you. I don't know. Maybe the Cullen's only keep me around to gain my trust and then to take my power for them selves. NO! Stop thinking like that. Everyone in that house loves you. Hey wouldn't hurt me. I hate this. Those horrible creatures have turned me into a paranoid freak!! Although, I was always a freak…

I was broken out of my thoughts by Edward cutting off the engine. I put on my happy face and jumped out of the car. Subconsciously, I look around to see if Victoria and Laurent were there to attack me. Edward noticed this, and came over to whisper in my ear, "Bella, love. Don't worry. I will never allow them to get within a hundred miles of you ever again. And if they do, I will tear them apart and burn them with my own two hands." "I know you will, you overprotective fool. You know, one day your gonna have to let go of my hand and let me jump into the water by myself one day. Of course, if you do, I'll just pull you into the water with me. But I go first." He shakes my head at me, wondering probably why I'm so awesome. "Bella. You have the most weirdest analogies, but that's what makes you you, and I love you for that."

Out little exchange took all of 2 minutes, and to the humans, it looked like we were sweet talking. But to those who knew what was going on (the Cullen's), we were having a very important discussion. Edward kissed me briefly but passionately before pulling me along into school. Joy. I knew that if I protested, Edward would just fling me over his shoulder and drag me into my classroom. I've learned, however, that if I go quietly and nicely, he only drops me off in front of the door. Oh yes. I am an evil mastermind.

"Goodbye love. My every waking thought will be centered around you. I love you." Edward kissed my forehead, and then proceeded to walk to his class. Now it's time to put my plan into action. I walked _very_ slowly down the hall to the teacher's lounge, grabbed a coffee and a donut, and checked the time. Perfect. It's already twenty minutes into first period. I walked back to class, finishing my breakfast on the way. I stepped in the doorway and was greeted by my teacher's icy glare. "Bella," Mr. Wides said, "What is your brilliant excuse for being late this time." "Well ya see Mr. B, I was going to fake sickness. But then, I realized that I had already done that to many times. So, I just called in dead. Being dead was boring, so I decided to just come to class. Oh, and don't worry. When I was dead, you got all my books." And with that being said, I pranced to my seat. Mr. B sighed, but didn't give me a detention. He knew that I was a straight A student, and that I wouldn't go to detention.

"I HATE Mrs. Moore!!" It was lunch, and I was complaining to Jasper and Emmet about Mrs. Schwartz. "I mean, I'm not a bad kid! I get the art done that I'm supposed to! She just yells at me because I talk to you guys, and we are the best kids in the class!! UGH! Teachers are crazy. Their minds astound me." Emmet and Jasper both agreed with me. She hates us, well, mostly me, and only us!! Ah well. She's not the first teacher to hate me. "Hey, Bells," Jasper started. "Thing One and Thing Two are flirtin' with Edward. "Aw heck naw!" I jumped up out of me seat stomped over to those silicon filled sluts who were making my man VERY uncomfortable. He looked up and saw me and silently thanked me with his eyes. I grabbed Jessica and Lauren's ponytails and turned them around. They were about to cuss me out, but when the saw it was me, Jessica whimpered, "Oh no." "Oh no is right." I am sick and tired of these bimbos!! Last week they jumped on Edward's lap and put their fake boobs in his face. Emmet had to hold me back before I totally burned their fake blond hair off. This time, however, I just slapped their faces. "Look here. Go near Emmet, Jasper, or Edward ever again, and I swear. You will have to deal with not only me, but Rosalie and Alice as well." The nodded their heads, and scurried off with their tails between their legs. Good riddance. "Nice one Bellsy! Those bimbos won't know what hit them!" "Thanks Em. They'll think twice before they mess with you guys again."

"Good morning you hooligans. Today, since we are learning about America's wonders, we will talk about the Hoover dam. Now- Sigh. Yes Mike." "Mr. Gurnish, I thought the Hoover dam was in Egypt." "No you retard. That's the Aswan High Dam. Now SHUT UP!!! Some of us are actually trying to learn." I sat back down in my seat, smiling at my rant at Mike. "Thank you Bella for that observation. Now let's get on with these Dam notes." Everyone laughed at Mr. Gurnish's word play. I swear, he's the best teacher ever! Except for the fact that I've already learned all this crap. Ah well. I'll take notes anyway. Mr. Gurnish is the only teacher who actually let's me be late, _and_ he gives me free passes to go wherever I want to go during study hall or lunch.

Finally. It's the end of the school day, and I am still alive! VICTORY!! I run outside, but me being me, I trip over my own feet and go flying. Just as I'm about to hit the pavement, a pair of strong arms wraps around me, and I hear a chuckle that I know all too well. I look up into my favorite pair of topaz eyes. "What would you do if I wasn't there to catch you?" Edward smiled at me, putting me back on my feet. "That's easy. I would just have to find an equally handsome stranger to catch me. And if that didn't work, well, I'd just catch my self with my hands. Dur." "Bella, your sound logic and reasoning continue to astound me. Whatever would we do without your wise thoughts and advice to guide us?" Ah Edward. What would you do without me. "I don't know. Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated all you lives." Edward chuckled. "Bella, before you came along, I don't know how I survived." "You know, your lucky I'm one of those girls that goes for those sweet-talking guys." We laughed in harmony with each other, and drew nearer for a passionate kiss.

"Bella, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. When is your birthday? You've never told us and Esme and I would love to throw you a party!" I turned my attention from Edward's lips and glared at his pixie-sister. "Alice, I don't like parties, and I really don't want you guys to go out of your way just to make sure I get a party on my birthday. Besides, Versay was destroyed, I didn't really acknowledge my birthday until the day of." By this point I was blushing at the astounded faces of Alice and Edward. "You never celebrate your birthday!!! How do you go on living! I am definitely throwing you a party now. What day is it?" "Ittmaorw," I mumbled. "Excuse me Bella. I didn't hear you," Alice sang. "I said it's tomorrow." I ducked my head into Edward's shoulder, waiting for Alice's outburst. "WHAT!! YOUR BIRTHDAY'S TOMORROW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" "Shh! Not so loud!! I don't want people knowing!" I look around the parking lot but everybody was gone except for me, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Emmet and Rose left to have some _fun_. Animals.

"Ya my birthday's tomorrow. But it's not like it's a big deal, right?" I looked at Edward, expecting him to agree with me, but he was looking as flabbergasted as Alice. "Bella. Your birth is definitely something to celebrate. And yes, it _is_ a big deal to me. It is anniversary of the day that you came unto this earth as a fallen star to light up my world. We _will_ be celebrating your birthday, and you will not be getting out of it," Edward whispered while kissing me lightly on the forehead. "Stupid vampires and their stupid obsession with parties and stupid birthday's with their birthdayness and…" I mumbled the entire way home, glaring at Edward, Alice, and Jasper as they laughed at my antics.

* * *

"BELLA! WAKE UP!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I groaned when everyone piled into my room and Rosalie turned the light on. I smooshed my face into my pillow and kicked my legs out awkwardly to shoo them away. "Bella is not in right now. She is currently sleeping and does not want to be woken up by seven vampires. Please leave a message after the groan. Groan." I heard everyone's chuckles and smiled in spite of my tired state. "Sorry Bella. Alice and Emmet wouldn't hear of letting you sleep more. We tried to reign them in but, alas, we failed," Japer said. He would know, considering that one of those annoying peoples is his wife. "That's okay Jasper. I'm up now so I might as well let them have their fun. Now everybody, except Edward, OUT!!"

After everyone had finally piled out of me and Edward's door, I groaned at my families inability to not annoy me. Edward smiled and walked over to me. "Bella, I'm sorry for them. I tried to convince them to let you sleep but like Jasper said, Alice and Emmet can't be contained." "I know you tried Edward and I love you for that among other things." Grabbing his shirt, I pulled him onto me, kissing him. It may have started out sweetly, But it soon turned into a flurry of passion, lust, and love. I had just started to unbutton Edward's shirt when our door barged open. "Bell-. Oh. Well, I see that you two are busy, so…I'll just leave." Rosalie smiled sickly sweet at us and closed the door. I could feel my face burning red from my excessive blushing while Edward just laughed nervously. I opened my mouth to say that I'm sorry for embarrassing him in front of Rose but I was rudely interrupted by, "BELLA AND EDWARD ARE GETTING IT ONE! DON'T BOTHER THEM!!" "Edward, I hate your sister."

I looked over to see that Alice had laid out my clothes. "Edward, look at what your-" "BELLA! YOU BETTER WEAR WHAT I LAID OUT FOR YOU OR I WILL BURN ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES." "Edward, scratch that. I hate BOTH of your sisters." He chuckled and kissed my temple. "I know Bella, I know." "So what's the agenda for today so far?" I was curious as to what torture-I mean fun- the Cullen's had for me today. "Well, Alice has ordered me to carry you downstairs blindfolded so that you don't see the living room, and-" "Wait a darn cotton pickin' minute. I'm not even allowed to see the living room? Why the hell am I not allowed to see the living room!" Alice's thoughts about surprises scared me. "Well, Alice," I told ya so, "wants it to be more of a surprise when you see it and so that when you first see it, it's not a quick glance. You can fully appreciate the 'gorgeousness' of the room." "Wow. I-. Ya know what. I don't care. We need to get dressed and then you need to carry your damsel in distress down the stairs."

"I still don't see why you need to carry me downstairs. I can walk. I'm not totally disabled. Just partially." Edward just chuckled at my bickering. We were walking, well, Edward was walking, I was being carried, downstairs to go eat breakfast and see my family. I used my hands to find Edward's face, seeing as I'm blindfolded. When I finally found it, I grabbed his chin and kissed him in what I thought was chastely. Turns out I misjudged the distance and I jammed my lips onto Edward's so hard that he fell backwards on the stairs. Abruptly stopping his chuckling and he let a guttural snarl that should have scared me but it just excited me more. I felt us start to move backwards. I grinned and nipped at Edward's lip. We were almost to the top of the stairs when I was whisked out of Edward's arms and pulled downstairs. "Whoever has me, please put me down!! I can't see and I'm uber confused. Edward! Where are you!" I'm usually never in a panic, but I am terrified because I don't know where I am or where Edward is. Three seconds after being separated from Edward I felt myself being plopped into a chair. A high-pitched giggle reached my ears. "Alice! Why the hell would you do that to me! Gosh your so weird."

I pulled off my blindfold to glare at my pixie of a sister. "Sorry Bella, but if I had let you guys go on any longer-" Alice was broken off by Emmet saying, "Eddie wouldn't be a prude anymore!!" "Emmet, shut the flip up," I heard a velvet voice say. "Edward!" I sang. I flew into his arms and latched my arms around his neck. "Wait a minute. How did Alice surprise you. You're a mind reader." Edward looked very uncomfortable and was suddenly very occupied with my hair. I swear if he could blush then he would. "I was, you know, um, a little, uh, preoccupied, I guess, with Bella and-" He was broken out of his stuttering by every bodies laughter, including mine. Esme tried to stifle her laughter and managed to choke out, "That's enough. Let's let Bella eat her breakfast and then we'll move into the living room. I started to eat my breakfast, but I could see Edward silently thanking Esme with his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay. I'm done with my delicious breakfast. Thank you Esme soooo much. It was amazing. You seriously are the best chef ever." I had literally licked my plate clean, much to Emmet and Jasper's amusement. "Thank you Bella. You are a sweet girl and I love you for that." "Love you too mommy!" Esme looked flustered but I could see that she was touched by my calling of her 'mommy'. "Sigh. I guess I'm ready to be taken to my tortures. I mean party! Ya. Party. That's what I meant." "Bella. Since you are stuck with us forever, you might as well get used to our craziness. Crazy is the epitome of a Cullen," Carlisle said while walking into the kitchen. "Dude, shouldn't you be at the hospital?" I am seriously confused. Carlisle never wants to leave work. He is like addicted to working. "Considering the fact that I am always working, I was able to take a day off. I wanted to be here for the newest addition to our family's birthday." My eyes welled up with tears. "You'd do that for me? Thank you Carlisle. You have no idea how much this means to me." "I'm more than happy to, Bella." I really love thi- _my_ family.

Walking into the living room, I was bombarded by an explosion of deep blue, silver, and black. "Alice, oh my gosh. You didn't use _any_ pink!! YAY!" "Bella," Edward said while coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "Alice worked hard to make it so you liked it and all you can say is that she didn't use pink? You are one amazing girl." "I know."

"Bella, Bella! Open my present first. Please oh please!!" "Okay Emmet. I'll open yours first." I rolled my eyes at his childishness. Emmet thrust his gift into my hands and sat back, bouncing in place like a kid at Christmas. Astounded by the sheer size of the box (I mean seriously. The thing was like as big as Edward's piano. Where do you even find a box that big?), I pulled off the Dora the Explorer wrapping paper. "Seriously Emmet?" I opened the lid of the first box to find another box slightly smaller than the first in the same Dora wrapping paper. This routine of me opening the box and finding yet another box went on until I had about sixteen boxed lying all around me. I was down to a box the size of my palm. "Emmet, I swear. If there is nothing in this box, I am going to shove every box where the sun don't shine." "Don't worry Bella. There is something in there. I promise." Sigh. I opened the box and I saw a set of keys. But these keys, I would know anywhere. These were the keys to a Ducati 848. "EMMET!" I screeched. "Thank you sooooo much! I love them. Oh my gosh. You got my a Ducati! YAY!! Thank you soooo much!" I ran over to him and latched my arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!" "Your welcome Bells. I saw you admiring it on the Internet one day and I ran out and got it for you after you said that your birthday was today. I also got myself one so we can race, though, you know I will win." "Ya. Fat chance of that."

I had the best birthday ever so far. As of right now, Jasper got me the Redwall series, The Mortal Instruments series, and a new copy of Wuthuring Heights since my old one needed to be retired; a credit card from Alice, to go shopping no doubt; a Ducati from Emmet; a diamond necklace from Rosalie; and Edward's mother's necklace. I was still tearing up over how grateful Edward is when Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, me and Esme would like to give you our gift now." From behind his back he pulled out a black velvet jewelry case the size of two of my hands. He place it gently in my hands. "Bella, this is to finally make it official that you are a Cullen." I opened the box and I immediately started crying. Inside was a locket with the Cullen crest on it. Ever since I had moved in I had wondered if I would get one, but I didn't want to be selfish. With them giving me this locket, however, marked me as theirs from now on. "Thank you-sniff-Esme and-sob-Carlisle. I don't know-sniff-how I can ever thank you-" By this point I had broken down crying. Esme enveloped me in a hug that made me cry even harder. I was so happy right now.

I had finally calmed down enough that my tears were streaming down my face silently. I stood up to say, "You guys have made me the happiest person alive. Thank you soooo much for this. I don't know how to express my thanks enough. I just. Sigh. I'm gonna go for a drive, if that's okay with you. I just need time to think about something." I walked over to Edward and kissed him before grabbing my jacket and car keys and heading out the door.

I drove until I had gotten to the ocean. I know it probably didn't make sense, but I felt most comfortable near the water, despite my near-death experience. I jumped out of my car and breathed in the salty sea air. I can't believe how soon my life has changed. A year ago if you would have told me that I'm in love with a vampire and that I have a family who is made up of vampires, I would have laughed at you. A year ago I would have been crying over Versay's destruction. A year ago today, I was alone. Now, I was happy and safe and loved. I will admit that I still miss my faerie family, but the Cullen's have filled that void in my heart. I love them and they love me. I just can't believe how lucky I am.

I checked my watch and saw that I had been here for nearly twenty minutes. I sighed and walked back to my car. I threw myself into the seat, started the car, and I was about to pull away when a white letter on the passenger sear caught my attention. I picked it up and saw that there was no name on the envelope. Bringing it closely to my nose, I sniffed it. I recoiled in shock. It reeked of Victoria and Laurent. I ripped open the letter and read:

_Dear Bella,_

_We hope you have received our letter. Happy birthday, by the way. You are probably wondering why we didn't attack you when putting your letter in your car. Well, it's just to easy. We need you alive. Don't worry your pretty little head about it though. You'll find out soon enough. I would watch your vampire's backs though. They need to stay out of our way, or something might happen to them, and we wouldn't want that, would we? We are watching you Isabella, and we will get you. Don't doubt this. We will extract our revenge, and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Ta-Ta for now,_

_Victoria and Laurent_

I stared at the letter for a full five minutes before I threw it in the passenger seat and floored the gas pedal and tore down the road toward home.

**Sorry I haven't been updating. Busy at school, but since I'm on spring break I can hopefully update at least twice more this week. IMPORTANT!!! I need everyone to review on this story. I won't stop writing because I love it, but I feel as if nobody want to read my story so it sorta compels me to put off writing cause the few people who actually like my story probably have a bunch of other stories they like better and wouldn't mind it if I didn't update for a while. I know I'm being paranoid, but I'm going through a really weird time right now with a friend and her problems, and I am really paranoid about everything. **

**I love all of my reviewers, and everyone who does gets virtual Easter eggs!!!! lol :D**


	13. Questionable Terror

EPOV

I had just given Bella her gift, and I was thrilled to see that she loved it. She gave me quite a scare when she started to cry, but she assured me that they were tears of happiness. I kissed her and soothed her, holding her until the tears stopped. When they finally did, Carlisle cleared his throat to gain attention and said, "Bella, me and Esme would like to give you our gift right now." He pulled a black velvet jewelry case from behind his back and placed it into her hands. "Bella, this is to make it official that you are a Cullen." Upon opening the box she started crying. "Thank you-sniff-Esme and-sob-Carlisle. I don't know-sniff-how I can ever thank you-" She broke off crying and Esme enveloped her into a hug. It took a while, but she finally calmed down enough so that her tears just silently trickled down her face. She stood up to say, "You guys have made me the happiest person alive. Thank you soooo much for this. I don't know how to express my thanks enough. I just. Sigh. I'm gonna go for a drive, if that's okay with you. I need time to think about something." She kissed me, grabbed her jacket and car keys, and headed out the door.

About an hour later, I was sitting at my piano playing around with a composition I had been playing around with. G G A A B C C D D E! I slammed my hands onto the piano. I can't figure out the last part. I get about halfway through and then…Nothing. I can't figure out what to play next. I sigh, and look up at the clock. Bella's been gone about forty-five minutes. I wonder where she went. I hope she isn't hurt or anything. Maybe I should've gone with her. _Edward, she's fine. I don't see her hurting herself in the near future._ "The near future Alice? Do you see her getting hurt farther on?" I looked at my sister expectantly. "Edward, it's Bella. She's a known danger magnet. I see her tripping over small things, and running into trees while flying. Don't worry. Nothing to kill her." I sigh. "I guess your right. I just-" "Edward, if you really don't want her to be hurt, wrap her in bubble wrap!" Emmet guffawed loudly, thinking that what he just said was hilarious. The retard. "Thank you Emmet for that, um, insightful idea of keeping Bella safe," Jasper said while Rosalie smacked the back of Emmet's head. 

I was about to say something to Emmet, but I heard the distant squeal of tires and heard an engine roar as it raced down the road towards our driveway. "There you go Edward, you can calm down. Bella's almost home," Jasper said while sending his calming waves through the room. I didn't realize how tensed up I was because I felt myself instantly relax. I heard the brakes squeal in protest from being slammed down upon so suddenly. That's odd. Bella's usually so careful with her baby. Before I had time to think more upon this, the door flew open. There, standing in the doorway, was Bella with a letter that wasn't written in her chicken scratch. But what scared me was Bella's frantic and frightened expression on her face…

BPOV

I drove home in a panic, going well over the speed limit. I almost hit a stop sign or two, but my mind wasn't on the road. It was on the letter. What did Victoria and Laurent mean by 'we need you alive'. Why would they need me alive? It had been their ambition in life for years now to catch me and kill me, and now all of a sudden they want me alive? This didn't make any sense. For the rest of my drive home I was consumed in my thoughts. I only stopped my train of thought when I pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion, put the car in park, grabbed my letter, wrenched my door open, and flew into the house. 

I burst in the house looking around me wildly. Everybody looked up and I saw a smile on everyone's face, no doubt happy at seeing me, but their smiles soon evaporated at seeing the expression on my face. Edward's eyes flickered to the letter in my hands before he raced over to my side. "Bella, what happened? Who gave you that letter? Come sit down on the couch, love, and tell us what happened." While firing these questions at me while taking my shoulders and gently shaking me. I sorta snapped back into reality. Wow. I guess I was more zoned out than I thought. "I-I-I. Sigh. I went down to the ocean to think about stuff, and when I got back to my car, this letter was on the passenger seat. I-I-It's from V-Victoria an-and Laurent." As I held up the letter, Edward grabbed it out of my hand and immediately started to read it at vampire speed. "Edward, read it aloud so we can all know what it says," Carlisle says while he turns into doctor mode and begins to check me for any injuries. "Edward nods and begins to read, _'Dear Bella…'I_

I tune Edward out. I had taken out the letter and read while speeding down the high way to re-read it over and over. I'm still in shock, yet I'm curious at their actions. If their dearest ambition for years now was to catch me and finish me off to become even more powerful, why didn't they just kill me when I was oblivious? What did they mean by 'we need you alive'? What could they possible gain by keeping me alive? Did Victoria want to kill me slowly to put me through the pain that she felt when I killed James? No, that idea's stupid. She could have kidnapped me then and there to drag me away somewhere the Cullen's couldn't find me. I groaned in frustration mentally. Why do they want me alive!

"Bella, did they try to attack you in any way?" I look up in confusion. "Huh?" Guess I zoned out, lost in my thoughts, again. Carlisle rephrased his question. "Oh. No. I didn't even smell them, but that's probably due to the wind blowing away from me since I was by the ocean. I just got out of my car for a while, and when I got back, the letter was on my passenger seat." 

I look over at Edward to see him pinching the bridge of his nose. I go over to comfort him. "Edward, they didn't touch me. I'm fine. We can figure out why, just please calm down." "I know your okay Bella, I just- Sigh. I promised you that I wouldn't allow them to come near you ever again, yet I broke that promise! I should have gone with you! I could have killed them then and there! I-" "EDWARD! I don't ever want to hear you say that again! They could have killed you! It's two against two!" "First of all, I wouldn't let you fight them, second of all, you would ignore me and fight anyways, and third of all, two on two is a fair fight." He opened his eyes and gave me a small smile. I pecked his nose. "Sigh. Edward, that may have been a fair fight, but they drank some of my blood, which makes them more powerful than the average vampire." "Touché." He smiled a little bigger, but it quickly turned into a frown. "I still can't stand the fact that those vile creatures where anywhere near you!" He growled under his breath. I silenced it immediately with my lips. "I'm still alive, so please calm down. I hate seeing you upset. Come on. Let's go talk to the rest of the family."

We walked over to where the rest of our family was, and found them in a very heated discussion. Walking up we heard, "I think we should find these son-of-a-batch-of-cookies and just kill them already! I'm sick and tired of waiting around for them to come around again so I can kick there as-butts'," Emmet said. "Emmet, we should wait for them to make the first move. I don't approve of violence and I will not stand to have us make the first move. I will allow us to attack, but only if they do first." Carlisle slammed his fist down, but only human hardness because he didn't want to break Esme's table. Sigh. Carlisle hated violence. "Yes, I do agree with you Carlisle, but how do we kill them? Bella said that since they drank some of her blood, they are even more powerful than we are. We might be able to take them all together, but Victoria's power is to escape from any situation. And you heard what Bella said about Laurent. If he's even remotely close in skill to Demetri, then we are screwed. What if we can kill one of them, and not the other? That lone vampire could probably kill us off one by one. We need a plan for if they attack us first. I don't want to even think about what could happen if they surprised us." Jasper's eyes flicked Alice. Rosalie interjected then. "But Alice would be able to see if they were coming! We couldn't be surprised." 

"Ya," Alice said, "but I didn't see them coming the first time, and I didn't see them putting the letter in Bella's car! How could the-" Alice broke off her thought, a far away look on her face. Jasper, moving over next to her, took her hands and said, "Alice, what do you see? Do you see them coming for us soon?" "No," she said in a mystic voice. "But, what if they somehow saw Bella here before-" "Bella! You remember that night we were watching the Super Bowl and you said you saw a figure outside? Do you think it could've been Victoria or Laurent?" Edward asked. "I. Oh my gosh. I think it _was_! They must have heard I was with vampires and the spied on us to find out what they're up against. They probably figured out to work Alice's visions!" We all stared at each other, consumed in our own thoughts. 

"Well," Carlisle finally said, "I guess that's it then. If they attack, we have to rely on Edward reading their thoughts. That should give us some time, even if it's only a few minutes. That may give us time to be prepared. But I do agree with Jasper: we need to have a plan. We may not be able to see them coming as early as we like, but at least we can be prepared." "Hell ya! We're gonna give these vampires a run for their money. They don't know that if they try to get my little sister, they have to deal with me!" Emmet came over and pulled me into a bear hug that would've crushed a human.

* * *

I snuggled into Edward and mine's bed with Edward topless right next to me. I stroked his chest lightly with my fingertips. Twenty minutes later, I became bored. I reached over onto my nightstand and grabbed my Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire book. Edward, however, grabbed the book from me. "Dude! What the heck? Give me back my book and let me read!" "Bella, you've had a long day. You need to sleep." He laughed into my hair when I began to pout. "I guess your right. But tomorrow, I get to read at least four chapters, deal?" He nodded while stroking my hair. My eyelids started to feel all droopy. Just before I drifted into La-La land, I whispered to Edward, "I love you." He whispered back, "I love you too." Soon after, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep where no one could harm me, and I was free from all threats and all danger…

**There you go!!! So, what's your guys' opinion on why Victoria and Laurent want to keep Bella alive? REVIEW peaze and carrots!!! Lol l8r**


	14. A Family Reunion

**I am sooo sorry, but I type my fan fiction on my laptop and our wireless internet broke so I had to wait to put it up. Grrr. YAY!!!! Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Here is Chapter 14 of To Trust a Vampire…**

BPOV

As I woke up the next morning, I was greeted by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Yum. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was leaning on one arm looking at me with love. "Morning beautiful." he said. I smirked at him, highly doubting that, and windswept a mirror into my hands. "AGH!!" I screamed at what I saw. "You call _this_ gorgeous? My hair looks like there are rats living in it. Edward, I think you need your eyes checked." I giggled at the smirk that now settled on his face. "Bella, you would look beautiful even if you were covered from head to toe in pond scum and you had horrible breath." He kissed my hair softly before pulling me out of bed and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Edward! You prick! Let me down right now or I will kill you. Well, I wouldn't kill you, but I'd definitely hurt you." Punching on Edward's back, I screamed at him. "I-" I was silenced when we began to descend down the stairs and Edward purposely made sure to jump down each step so I was bumping to much to talk. Gosh I hate this man.

When Edward had finally finished jiggling my brain loose from my brainial, wait, is that even a word? I don't care, either way. As I was saying, once my brain was nice and loose from my brainial cord, Edward plopped me down into a chair. There, sitting in front of me, was an amazing breakfast that I'm sure tasted just as good as it smelled. I took a bite and my theory was confirmed. "Mmhhhh! Esme, this is amazing! You are an awesome cook! Thank-you so very much!" "Your welcome dear. I'm glad you like it. I'm actually just happy that you've liked everything I've cooked for you so far. I thought I had gone rusty, seeing as I haven't had a need to cook in nearly a century." Esme smiled and kissed my forehead. I continued to eat my food and ignored Edward for the next twenty minutes as I finished eating and cleaned my plate. I could see the anxious look on his face and I laughed internally to myself evilly. "Bella, I'm sorry for carrying you down the stairs like that. It was wrong of me. Could you ever forgive me?" Aww. He's so cute when he's apologizing. I started to walk towards him as if I was going to hug him and forgive him, but this chica's got a plan or two up her sleeve. I stood right in front of him and just as he bent down to give me a kiss I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder and took off into the air and out the door. "Not liking it so much now that we are the dude in distress are we Edward?" I giggled at his struggling. Guess he didn't know that I'm about as strong as him. Or he just didn't want to hurt me. I don't really care, either since I've got him up here. Ignoring his protests, I dropped him.

"Isabella Cullen. You are **so** going to regret that," Edward snarled at me. I waited a few moments while he looked up at me half confused and half playfully angry. "What-" I cut him off by saying, "No, I don't think so. It's been a while and I'm still not regrettin' it." I laughed at his glare, and Edward took advantage of the situation. While I was paralyzed with laughter, Edward ran to the tree nearest me, climbed up, and jumped on me. Huh. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the best idea for me to be so close to a tree considering the fact that vampires can climb trees. Edward caught me by surprise and we plummeted to earth. I laughed, but Seeing the look on Edward's face, which was panicked, I looked at him in confusion. "Edward, what's-" But I was cut off due to the fact that I had made an impact with the ground. Edward looked at me in anguish and in anger. "Edward, why are you mad? Did I upset you at all?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "No Bella. It was me. I shouldn't of jumped on you like that. I didn't think about how you could get hurt if we fell to the ground. It was stupid and irr-" I cut him off with my lips. "First of all, You are not stupid or irresponsible. Second, I'm not hurt because I'm a faerie. Third of all, could you get up? If Alice sees me on the ground she'll flip 'cause I'm 'ruining my clothes' Wait, a darn cotton pickin' minute. I don't care! Ha!" He smiled timidly at me. "You sure you're not hurt Bella? I could never live with myself if you were." "You overprotective fool. I'm fine. Come on now. Turn that frown upside down." I kissed his lips gently yet passionately. "I love you Edward." "And I love you too, my Bella."

EPOV

Man I love Bella. And I can't believe that she's all mine! ARGH! I still can't believe I was stupid enough to jump on her so that we both plummeted to earth!! I just hope that she truly isn't hurt because I meant what I said. I don't know how I would react if she became hurt. Would I wallow in self misery, cause mayhem and destruction in my anger? I don't know. I just think that Bella's being ridiculous. I mean, she expects me to go on living without her if she dies. I am a soulless monster. She is a beautiful, pure spirit who brings joy to everyone around her. Sigh. Before her, I wandered through life feeling empty and lost. Then she came along and threw my world into delightful chaos. She gives me hope that maybe I'm not a monster, and that I might even have a soul. She is, in other words, the light of my life, the holder of my heart, the shooting star of my night sky, my everything. I love her more than words can describe.

Broken out of my musings, my mind reading tuned into station Emmet, who was currently singing Tik Tok by Ke$ha. Really? Sigh. "Rose, do you know what your husband is singing in his head right now?" I said in a calm voice. _Edward, man please don't! Rose hates Ke$ha and if she hears about me singing it, no sex for a month!_ I laughed evilly to myself. "Edward, if he was singing Iron Man again, I really don't care." I heard Rose say from the garage. "No. He was just singing a little ditty called Tik Tok. Maybe you've heard of it before?" I listened in happily as Rose mentally expressed her thoughts on Ke$sha. _That slut! She can't sing, her songs are horrible, and she looks like Taylor Swift high on Jack Daniels!! Oooo. Emmet is sooo going to get it._ I heard her stomping up the stairs looking murderous. Emmet and Rosalie's bedroom door slammed shut and I heard a symphony of cussing and threats coming from Rose. "Rose, babe. Please forgive me! The song is stuck in my head from some person's car on the highway!! I think she's a total slut she's is a piece of dirt compared to your beauty! You also can sing like an angel while she sings like a duck with strep throat!" I waited a few seconds before Rose's thoughts showed how she decided to forgive Emmet and I quickly tuned out of her thoughts. Animals.

I checked in on Jasper and Alice and saw that the were playing chess. The way they played chess, however, was way different. I still can't believe hyper Alice would sit down to play chess, especially when we Cullen's play with eight boards lined up together, but only three kings and four queens. Pawns fill up the empty spaces of the other nine kings and queens. Alice, even with her future-seeing, can't beat Jasper. Jasper sets it up like a battlefield and has a different tactic for every move Alice makes. Plus, Jasper can make Alice feel so eager to let him win. Sigh. I'm uber bored. (Crap, now I'm using uber, like Bella.) My love is in the shower, Carlisle's at the hospital, Emmet and Rosalie are egh. Jazz and Alice are playing chess, and Esme's reading.

Inspiration came in the form of my piano as I walked into the living room and saw my piano waiting for me. Instantly, the tune that had been bothering me ever since Bella and I confessed our love for each other came to my mind. I sat down on the bench, checked that I wasn't too close or too far away from the piano, and gently started to put the tune into notes. I found that it reminded me of Bella, and as I thought about how much I loved her, more notes spilled from my hands into a flurry onto the keys of the piano. I stopped for a half second, ran up to me and Bella's room, grabbed some blank sheet music and ran back down stairs. At vampire speed I wrote down everything that I had played so far. It still feels unfinished though. I started sixteen measures from the end and played until I got to the end. No inspiration came. Dejectedly I stood up and gathered my music. Why can't I think of anything else!! I can feel it in my heart and bones that I am so close to finishing, but it just needs and end!! Sigh. At least it occupied me for an hour or so.

Cocking my ear upwards toward the shower, I hear that Bella had finally gotten out. Dang, that girl takes forever in the shower, and she likes it extremely hot. Ah well. I love her anyways. I heard light footsteps coming from the stairs and I turned to see an angel with wet hair and sweats on coming towards me. I ran and captured her into my arms. "I missed you so much. Finally, we can spend some alone time together." "I was hoping you would say that," Bella said and proceeded to kiss me urgently and passionately. I hitched my hands under her butt and she jumped up to wrap her legs around my waist. Her hands wormed their way under my shirt to stroke my abs. Meanwhile, my hands slipped under her shirt to her back. She moaned and opened her mouth to allow my tongue to slip inside, which I did so eagerly. I was making my up the stairs when Carlisle came bursting in the door looking apprehensive. Bella and I groaned in unison at being interrupted but she stayed firmly latched to my waist. "Family meeting, NOW!" Carlisle said, rather yelled and ran into the dining room with me following closely behind. _Oh, I can't believe they're coming now! And in a week to boot! Why oh why couldn't the wait until Bella and Edward where on vacation, or on their honeymoon or something. That is, to say, whenever gets enough guts to propose to Bella. But that's beside the point. How are we going to hide Bella from them! Or will they even care that she's here? Will they just accept the fact that she is a faerie and not hurt her?_ I was seriously confused on what Carlisle was thinking about, and it scared me. Just hearing the words Bella, hide, and hurt scared the living daylights out of me.

"Carlisle, what's going on! Me and Rosie were just- What happened." It was as if a light switch had turned off. Emmet's serious demeanor instantly turned serious in an instance. "Carlisle, what happened. Please tell us." My love, the always sound-minded Bella, questioned. "I was at the hospital today when the nurse came around handing out the mail. Naturally, I didn't expect one since nobody ever writes to us. Today, however, I did receive a letter. I was immensely surprised, but I saw that it was from Alaska. That could only mean that it was from the Denali's. I opened the letter, expecting it to be nothing except a friendly letter of correspondence. Sadly, I was extremely wrong. It said this." Carlisle read the letter out loud:

_Dear Carlisle and Cullen's,_

_How are you? We all hope that you are well. You are probably surprised to be reading this, but we wanted to give you a notice. We are coming down to visit you at the end of this next coming week. I hope that this is not at a bad time, but Tanya has been begging for us to come down. She is very eager to see Edward again. The rest of the family are eager to see you as well. Again, I hope that you all are well,_

_Eleazer_

We were all silent for a moment before Rosalie broke the silence. "Outsider vampires are coming, and a faerie is living amongst us."

BPOV

By the time Carlisle had finished reading the letter, I was frozen in fear. Vampires, who were probably against faeries running free, were coming to kill me. Would the Cullen's abandon me for their own kind when it came right down too it? Or would the love me all the same and protect me. So many questions, so many answers that I don't know. I looked over at Edward, terrified. Edward looked at me, and seeing my scared expression, pulled me into his chest. "Bella, it's alright. We'll think of something." "I actually have an idea that might work, but it's risky." "Carlisle, no. Absolutely not!! I will not endanger her like that." Edward apparently read Carlisle's mind and opposed Carlisle's idea. "Carlisle, tell us. We might be able to come up with something that will work based on your idea," Jasper said.

"I thought that we could explain to the Denali's that Bella is with us and what she is. I don't know about you, but if they try to hurt Bella, well, she's my daughter, and I will defend her with everything that I have. Hopefully, they will understand, like we did, and not hurt her. Whatever happens, I hope that the choose to accept Bella." "NO! I will no endanger her like that. I can't allow her to be hurt like that!" Edward yelled. "What do you suppose we do, tell them the can't come? They'll become suspicious, and they may come down here when we're not expecting them!" Jasper said, his voice rising in anxiousness. "Well, Alice will see if they do! And that reminds me. ALICE!! Why didn't you see this earlier!! Why didn't you tell us!" Edward asked. "Don't yell at her," snarled Jasper. "I did see it!! I just forgot that other vampires didn't approve of faeries! And then with the letter coming on Saturday, I forgot in my panic for Bella!" "HEY! Shut up!!! Did anyone ask my opinion?" I yelled, angry that everyone was speaking as if I wasn't there. "Yes everyone. Let Bella speak. What do you have to say sweetie?" I love Esme and her wisdom. "Thank you Esme. Now, as I was saying, I do have a mind and I can think for myself. I agree wholeheartedly with Carlisle. Introduce me to them, and if they choose to hurt me, I'll leave. I shouldn't cause you to fight with your family. They are vampires, like you, after all. I am a single faerie. What am I when there are more vampires. I hate to see you guys fight. So please, just try this for me. If it doesn't work, then blame me. Not Carlisle."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, I refuse to put you into danger like that. They are only considered cousins to us. You are the love of my life, a sister to Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper, and a daughter to Esme and Carlisle. I will not allow you to risk your life just to make us happy. I will also not let you leave. I just found you, and I can't loose you." I sighed in exasperation at Edward's stubbornness and grabbed his face in my hand. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You will do this my way. I've lived my life for too long in the danger zone, and I don't plan to go the easy way any time soon. If you don't give me a chance, I will burn your groin area to a crisp." I could feel my free hand fill with fire and I brought it close to Edward's face to further enforce my point. I could see fear in Edward's eyes, and it softened me up a bit. I pulled the flames farther away from him before kissing him and saying, "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I love you. Don't ever forget that." "I love you too Bella. I just can't bear to see you leave me or be hurt." He kissed me again.

"Well, now that that's all settled, I think that I need to hunt. Later." Typical Emmet. Breaking the awkwardness (at least awkward for everyone else, not me and Edward) and suggesting something that everybody needed to do. "I agree. The last time you guys hunted was, what, Wednesday? Go, eat, have fun." Everyone left except Edward who came to say, "I'm still not happy about you being at risk, but I do love you. And you need to come in case Laurent and Victoria come and get you while your gone. It's very unlikely, considering the fact that we aren't going far, but I just want you to be safe. Climb on my back and let's go." I kissed him quickly and eagerly hopped on Edward's back. I know I can fly and all, but I love to be touching Edward.

* * *

"Bella, love? Are you alright? This was your idea. No backing out know. It's too late." We were currently sitting in the Cullen's living room. The Denali's were scheduled to arrive any minute now. "Ya. I'm okay. I'm just, ya know, nervous. I really hope they like me cause I just got settled and I don't really want to relocate just yet. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. If the attack, I'll just fly away." Edward kissed my temple. He stood up and pulled me up into my side. I looked at him questioningly but my questions where soon answered when I heard the car coming down the driveway. _'_This is it' I kept repeating in my head. Just breathe Bella. My heart beat quickened when I hear the doors slam and voices coming closer to the house.

The door bell rang, and Carlisle went to answer it. "Hello Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina! Welcome to our home. I hope you had a lovely trip. Come! Come inside and sit down." Carlisle opened the door and I saw a man surrounded by four gorgeous women. One looked as if she had Spanish heritage, and the other three looked like sisters. One was a strawberry blonde, one was a pretty redhead, and the other was a platinum blonde. They were very pretty, but the strawberry blonde had a smile to start out, but it soon changed to a glare that was pointed at me. Ah. So this was Tanya. The little slut who wanted Edward. Everyone may have thought that I didn't pay attention to that little sentence in the letter, but it stuck out to me more than any other line. "Who is this," Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to gag. "Eleazer, Carmen, Irina, Kate, Tanya. This is Bella, and she is a faerie."

**CLIFFIE!!!! I'm so mean. Sorry!!! This chapter is a major turning point and will greatly influence the rest of the story!!! Ahaha. Anyone want to guess why it does?? And what may happen?? Haha. I hope everyone like the chapter. ATTENTION!!! I will probably be updating every week on Saturday or Sunday. If people aren't reviewing because of the pace I update by, please forgive me. See ya'll next week and I hope that you loved reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**


	15. The Slut Fest Leaves Me Broken

**Sorry!! I'm not even following my own quota!! I was out of town for a wedding and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop!! Blegh. Sorry. I'll be more efficient from now on!!! **_**I also want everybody to pay attention to the sentence right before my author's note about the turning point in the story!!**_

BPOV

I watched with baited breath while the Denali's absorbed this news. Eleazer looked at me with mild curiosity. The Spanish woman and the redhead looked surprised but excited. The platinum blond looked bored. And the strawberry blonde (who I knew was Tanya from Edward's description) was glaring daggers at me, no doubt because Edward has his arm wrapped around me. Serves her right. Alice told me stories about her trying to get her filthy hands on my Edward. A few moments of silence went by before it started to get awkward. I decided to break the silence. "Well, before a gay baby is born, I'm just going to say Hi." I smiled at all of them, though Tanya's was forced, and listened to Emmet's guffaws of mirth. I turned and looked at him. "Dude, what's your problem?" "Well, you said a gay baby would be born. Why?" Jasper said, translating Emmet's undistinguishable words. "Oh. Well, haven't any of you ever heard the phrase 'every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born'?" I could tell from the looks of mild amusement and confusion on their faces that they hadn't. "Oh, well, never mind then."

"Bella's right," Carlisle started to say. "That silence was getting a little awkward. Let's go to the living room, shall we?" Everybody walked to the sofa's situated around the coffee table, but I flew just so I could show off to Tanya and make her jealous, and also because Carlisle had asked me to do so before the Denali's arrived. Upon catching Tanya making her way nonchalantly toward Edward, I flew a little faster and settled myself on his lap, burrowing my head into his chest. Take that, slut. She glared at me, and I glared back just as menacingly. "Bella, be nice." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him. "Me not being nice? That's insulting of you to think that I would have the nerve to be mean!" Giggling at the smirk on his face, I kissed him sweetly on the nose before turning my attention back to the Denali's.

"Eleazer, I know you have many questions for us, but I think that you would do well to wait for Bella to tell you her story first so that you don't go making assumptions. Bella, if you would, please tell us your story, including your encounter with Victoria, James, and Laurent." I nodded at Carlisle before taking a deep breath and beginning my tale. "My name is Bella, as you already know, and I am the last living faerie from the kingdom of Versay…"

By the end of my tale I was forcing back traitor tears. It still hurt to think about the destruction of my people and the fact that Victoria and Laurent are still after me. Edward was holding me in his arms in a cage that I was more than happy to stay prisoner in. I heard quiet sobbing and saw Esme and the Spanish woman silently sobbing. I guess she shares Esme's motherly personality. Eleazer looked absolutely intrigued yet upset at my story. I'm hoping that it's out of hate for the Volturi and not the fact that I am still alive. "Well," I started with my voice breaking; "now you know my story. If you wish to go to the Volturi and turn me, I won't stop you. I'm sorry if I put any of you in danger." Hugging Edward, I saw his astonished and furious face at my words. "Bella, the Volturi will find out about you over my dead body. I love you too much to let you go when I've just found you." "Humph." Tanya had taken it upon herself to interrupt our little moment, she was clearly jealous, and say, "Well, I don't really care what happens so can we get this over with and decide her fate?" She sneered at me. That slut actually sneered at me! What I wouldn't give to haul over and smack that smirk of her face.

"Bella?" Eleazer said softly, making me turn to look at him. This was it. This was the moment that would decide whether I lived or died. "Bella, I was with the Volturi for years. I saw the kinds of things they did to vampires, and I even saw what they did once the first discovered faeries. The Volturi had hunted faeries for centuries before they destroyed Versay. Aro wanted to find the city. That is why the Volturi's powers are so advanced. They drank the faerie blood and became even more powerful. Some faeries they killed for sport. I hated to see such innocent lives killed. I personally believe that there is no reason to kill you or hand you over, and if I did, I would be just as bad as the Volturi." With tears filling my eyes, I threw myself at Eleazer, thanking him profusely for allowing me to live unknown to the Volturi. He laughed at me and hugged me back. "You are completely welcome Bella. I thank you. Now, I think it is time for me to introduce you to my family. This," he said taking the Spanish woman's hand, "is my wife Carmen." "It's a pleasure to meet you Carmen." "No, the pleasure is all mine! Ever since Eleazer told me about the faeries I have always wanted to meet one." I smiled at her as Eleazer ushered over Tanya and the two other girls. "Bella, this is Tanya, Irina," the platinum blond, "and Kate," the redhead. "Oh my gosh! Wow your sooo pretty! I can't believe I'm meeting you! Alice and I _have_ to take you shopping! Love the shirt by the way." I looked down at my Death Cab for Cutie tee and smiled. "Kate, I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She smiled at me and her white smile blinded me.

"So Bella, what defensive instincts do you have?" Eleazer had been asking me question after question for the past hour. I was sitting comfortably on Edward's lap, enjoying the feeling of not being in danger; well, for the time being at least. "Uh, well. As I already told you, and showed you, I can fly and I can control water, fire, earth, and air. To disguise ourselves we can, I don't really know a better word to use than mold our wings to our bodies so that they look like tattoos. Our blood is clear and odorless so a vampire can't smell it. When a vampire actually drinks our blood, they start to go into a sorta frenzy because our blood is the most potent thing to vampires, or so I've heard." "Amazing! And you said that it gives a vampire even greater powers?" Edward growled next to me. "Edward, I didn't mean it like that. I am merely curious. I never drank a faeries blood and now I know how Aro, Caius, and Marcus became so powerful." "Wait a minute, you said Caius. He doesn't have a power! At least not since I've last seen him," Carlisle said while he and Edward moved to the edge of their seats to hear this new news. "Oh yes, he does have a power now. I visit every once in a while and they demonstrated his talent. It's quite fascinating really. He can fly, if that's what you call it. It's more or less a parlor trick, but in the hands of Caius it can be deadly." "Ya, well I can fly too. So Caius can stick that where the sun don't shine." I hopped off of Edward's lap and went outside to play hide and go seek with Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Irina, and Kate.

"Edward! Where are you silly?" I called as I walked into the house. I had just finished beating the pants off of Emmet and Jasper and they had tackled me. Mud was everywhere and my hair looked like rats were living in it. "Edward!!! Where the H-E- double hockey sticks are you?" I looked everywhere downstairs but couldn't find him. Gosh he's such a freak!! Isn't he supposed to have super vampire hearing and come when called?? Sigh. Wait a darn cotton picking minute. Where's Tanya? She didn't play with us, and I haven't seen her since I went outside. I swear, if she is doing anything that ticks me off, she's gonna get it.

I walk upstairs and hear Edward's piano. That's why he didn't hear me. Whenever he plays he gets so absorbed that he can't hear or see anything else!! I fly the rest of the way up the stairs, down the hall, up another flight of stairs, and to the music room door. I slowly and very quietly open the door to poke my head in. Edward is sitting with his head bent over the piano playing while… Oh no she didn't. That slut of a girl Tanya was sitting on the couch wearing a miniskirt that no doubt showed her but when she stood up and a shirt that can't even be considered a bra. Edward wasn't paying any attention to her but I hear what she said. "Eddie! Why don't you just, like, get off that stupid noisemaker and, like, sit with me!! We haven't seen each other in, like, sooo long and I, like, miss you!! Let's, like, catch up!" When Tanya said 'Eddie' I saw Edward's shoulders hunch up. He can hear her, he's just choosing to ignore her. "Eddie, I think, like- What are you doing here? Shouldn't you, like, be doing something else? Me and Eddie here are trying to, like, catch up on old time." I glared at Tanya with annoyance evident on my face. "First of all, his name is Edward, not 'Eddie'. Second of all, he's my soul mate so back off. Thirdly, the playboy bunnies called. They said to keep the clothes. They said it's way to sluttish for them." Smirking as she stalked out of the room in a huff, I went up to Edward and kissed him behind his ear. "Thank God you're here. I swear, if I wasn't raised to be a gentleman then I would have kicked her out ages ago. Man she's so annoying." "I couldn't agree with you more babe."

"Hey Edward, I-" I froze into a stand still at what I saw in the living room. Edward, looking highly uncomfortable, was being molested by Tanya. "Excuse-moi! What do you think your doing!!" I all but screamed at Tanya for even touching Edward. Didn't she get the picture the other couple times I yelled at her? I mean really!! Doesn't this girl know how to take a hint? "Me and Edward are just catching up! So, like, go back to doing whatever you where-" Tanya stopped when she was dumped on the floor by Edward who came over to wrap his arms around me. "Tanya, I'm flattered that you like me, but I love Bella. She is my one true love." I kissed him chastely and I don't really care that Tanya left the room, stomping the entire way. "I do love you, and I always will," Edward whispered in my ear. "I love you too, and I always will."

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!!!" Incidentally, I was singing this song at the top of my lungs with Alice, Emmet, and Kate. We had just finished playing Mario Kart and I, of course, had won. Now we were pretty much just laying on the couch watching Spongebob. "F is for fire that burns down the whole town. U is for uranium, bombs. N is for no-o survivors. When you-" "Bells! Dang girl. You can sing, but seriously, don't purposely sing bad. Your very good at it." Trust Kate to be the blunt one. "Thank you captain obvious." I threw a pillow at her which caught her full in the face since she her attention was now focused back on the TV. I love Kate, but she is way too easily distracted. She didn't even flinch when I threw the pillow at her. Or maybe it's because she's a granite skinned vampire. Eh, I'm going with the first one.

"Bella!" Edward said at the same time Rosalie and Jasper said, "Emmet" and "Alice!". We turned our heads at the same time and said, "Yes?" We broke out in giggles as we looked at each other. Seeing as I was the first person to break out of our laughter fit, I said, "Ya Edward? What do you want?" "Is it a crime to want to see my beautiful girlfriend?" "Beautiful girlfriend? Edward, you aren't cheating on me, are you? I don't see any beautiful girls here except for Rose, Alice, and Kate." He glared at me in mock anger. "Bella, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Don't ever doubt your beauty." I nodded, but on the inside I was shaking my head. I'll keep doubting my beauty. It's a little hard with Tanya around. I do hate her, it's just that one can't help but have their self-esteem lower when you see her. Rosalie wasn't helping that fact, but I know that she loves Emmet and nobody else. Tanya is single, and I believe that she will do anything in her power to make Edward hers.

**(This is a major point in the story!!! YAY!!!)**

Ya know, I love being a faerie and all, but it really ticks me off when old ladies tisk me and tell me off for having tattoos. I mean, really? I cant help it!! Gosh. And the thing that gets me is that they wouldn't even have seen my tats if I didn't have to reach up to a top shelf and grab something! And what are old ladies doing staring at me anyway?? I got back from the store to find the house completely devoid of any tangible life. After getting into the house, I dump my groceries on the kitchen floor. I notice a note in Alice's writing so I pick it up to read. It said,

_Dear Bella,_

_We have all gone to a movie. We hope you don't mind. You probably just want to read anyway, but I just didn't want you to flip out because, well, you would do that. Love you and miss you,_

_Alice_

Alice is always on top of everything. Sigh. I go up to the library and grab my book off the table.

I start to read but I soon find my mind wandering. Why hadn't Edward just asked Tanya to leave him alone? I know that he is too much of a gentleman to be rude to her, but there is a way to ask her to leave nicely. What if feelings for Tanya are rising in Edward but he doesn't want to hurt me? I shake my head. Why am I being so stupid!! Edward loves me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me, right? Gosh, I hate Victoria and Laurent!! Their little note has flipped me out and I am so lost an confused right now!!! I try to hide it from Edward and everybody else but their not fully convinced. The look at me like their waiting for me to break down in sobs. I'm about ready to, but I have to stay strong to not scare my family. I'm having so many insecurities and it scares me. I've always been so confident, but I Tanya is beautiful and confident. I'm still not sure why Edward loves me. I'm not pretty. Maybe he only loves me because I'm a rare oddity and he's interested in finding out how I work and function? I don't know. I've always had a little self doubt, even when I first met the Cullen's. What if when Victoria and Laurent decide to attack the Cullen's turn scared and abandon me? I mean, Edward's a hot, sweet, caring, funny guy. Any girl would love to have him. Maybe I'm just a little fling he has. I reach up to rub my eyes and find that my cheeks are glistening wet with tears. I don't know what to think. I love Edward, but I'm still scared that he is having second thoughts about me.

I sigh and go back to reading my book. I read uber fast, so I finish within two hours. Standing up, I decide to get a snack and wander the house. I slip down into the kitchen to find that it's nine o'clock. Wow. I guess everybody went to a double feature or something. I grab a fudgie pop from the freezer and start up the stairs. Upon reaching the third floor where me and Edward's room is located, I hear funny noises coming from our room. My euphoria at having a fudge pop soon turns into anger. Didn't I tell that slut that the next time she touches Edward that she'll have to deal with me? I fly down the hall to my room, taking care not to make any noise for fear of making Tanya stop before I can beat the living daylights out of her. Our door is slightly open so I peek inside. What I see breaks my heart instantly.

On the couch, Edward is sitting with Tanya holding his arms above his head. Her mouth is glued to his, but it doesn't look like Edward is fighting it. His eyes are closed and his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. Tanya goes to straddle him and Edward's hands begin to come down, but before I see what happens I fly away as fast as my wings can go. With tears streaming down my face I think about what I just saw transpire in front of me. I knew that I never deserved Edward, but I never thought he would cheat on me! By now I'm in the forest flying far away. I always thought that Edward would break up with me gently. I stop until I reach the meadow where I told the Cullen's my story. I break down with sobs racking my body. How could I have been so stupid!!! He never loved me. I was just a fling to him!! Everybody else just pretended to like me to humor me!! Well, their darn good actors.

I stayed where I was for the next couple minutes before I stand up, my mind set. Edward doesn't love me. The Cullen's don't love me. The Denali's don't know me so they can't love me. No other vampire coven is vegetarian so they would kill me instantly. I'm not wanted anywhere. I wasn't worth anything. The only thing that had kept me going since the destroying of my people was the flicker of hope that someone could come to know me and love me. I was wrong. I was alone in this world, in more ways than one. I'm not wanted anywhere. I think it's time I visit some old friends. I use my advanced faerie senses, find the right path, and begin to go toward my fate…

**OMG!!! This chapter took forever to write!!! This chapter actually kinda wrote itself!!! Please don't hate me!!! I argued and argued with my finger but they wouldn't stop writing!!! But I will tell you, it's gonna get good!!! I really wanted to show the insecurities that Bella is feeling and show that she is scared and that she isn't the unfeeling, unfrightened girl that she tries to be. Can anyone guess where she's going? And how dare Edward do that!!!!! Well, there's a reason for everything and you guys won't find out why the next chapter, but definitely the chapter after that. I have a reason for why you don't find out why the next chapter. It's going to be so tense!!! REVIEW PEAZE AND CARROTS!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Pain, Death, and Hope

BPOV

I set off on my path but stopped instantly. Am I having second thought? No. I've made my decision and I am ready to follow my path. The only thing that makes me stop is that I am the last living faerie and once I'm gone, my race will be extinct. This thought hit me harder and caused me to fall from where I was hovering and drop to my knees. Although I begin to cry because the faeries will be gone forever, I smile in spite of myself. I will be reunited with my family, my friends…my people. I will see them again. I firmly believe that God above (and yes, I do believe in God) has my people waiting for me. I begin to cry even harder, but some of these tears come from happiness.

After kneeling there for a couple more minutes, I get up. Prepared to do what I have to do, I begin to fly again. I stop again as another thought hits me. I'm going to die, but do I really want it to be in some hodge podge place that I don't know? No. If I'm going to die, it's gonna be on my terms. Victoria and Laurent may want to kill me and I may be letting them, but I will die in the one place where I truly felt happy again after so many years of sadness. The Meadow. The meadow was the place where I had told the Cullen's my story and where they had accepted me. The meadow was were Edward and I shared our first kiss. Once upon a time in the meadow, Edward loved me. Oh yes, I do believe with my whole heart that Edward did love me once upon a time, but he fell out of love with me long ago. The meadow was were my heart filled with so much happiness after being alone and depressed for a couple decades that I felt as if I would die of euphoria.

I began to fly again, hoping beyond all hopes that I wouldn't have a sudden brainstorm and stop again. My heart was broken beyond repair and I don't know whether I could continue with this ache in my chest. I was more than ready to be rid of this heartbreak. On my way to me and Edwar- I mean, my meadow, I saw young life all around me. Baby fawns with their mothers, young bunnies learning how to hop, robins and sparrows flying around me singing happy tunes. I smiled slightly at the animals around me, so young and full of life and not a care in the world. No heartbreak no pain, no cheating on your mate. A perfect world where the biggest concern was 'When am I gonna learn how to hop, or fly, or walk?'

An opening ahead grabbed my attention and I sped up until I reached the meadow. It was even more beautiful in the summer than it is in the spring. Summer was always my favorite time of year, what with the swimming, the gardens, the cool summer night breezes, the evening summer rain. At least my death would be during my favorite time of year. "Hello Isabella. We've been following you. Sigh. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever stop and allow us to catch you. After a while Laurent got bored and he decided to just come and get you next time you stop. Sigh. I was beginning to enjoy our little game of tag but Laurent was getting very impatient. I decided to just go along with it. I have been waiting ages to see you again. Why should I wait any longer?" I froze once the first word left her lips, though I smiled slightly. "Hello Victoria. Long time no see."

I turned around with that same smile on my face and saw Victoria and Laurent standing there as casually as if we were discussing tonight's weather. "Laurent, pleasant seeing you again. How's life been for the last couple years since we've seen each other?" Laurent smiled at me. "It's been hard work tracking you down Bella my dear. I've been doing much better these last couple weeks since we've found you." "Yes, I hope I've been giving you trouble. Now, however, you can kill me like you wanted." Victoria surprised me by laughing. "Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. We thought that even you would not be as stupid as to forget our little note on your birthday. We-" "You don't plan to kill me." I said in horror. I can't believe that I had forgotten that little detain. They weren't going to kill me. They want me alive so, but I have no idea why. "Why do you want me alive. Last time we met I was under the impression that you wanted to kill me. I would have thought that surely now, after I killed James," I enjoyed the flash of pain and rage that ran across Victoria's face as I mentioned James' death, "that your hate and thirst for revenge would combine to want me dead. You also want to kill me by sucking me dry to become even more powerful." I waited, watching my words sink in. Victoria looked murderous but Laurent looked amused.

"Bella, you really haven't figured it out yet, have you. We want you alive so that we can give you to the Volturi in exchange for power. As you very well remember, we drank from you last time, and yet, here you are. Still alive today. We plan-" "To drink from me and become more powerful, then hand me over to the Volturi when I'm close to death." "Very good Isabella." Victoria spat out. "You've been catching on very quickly. To bad you didn't catch on to my our little friends mind games on your Edward. Tanya's a very good little tool, isn't she? It's always nice to have the power of seduction, isn't it?"

I stepped back out of shock. "Tanya works for you? She was seducing Edward! The Cullen's have know her family for years. Tanya wouldn't betray the Cullen's. They are like family to her. How did you…" I broke off, lost in thought and confusion. "How did we convince Tanya to crush your little heart? Why, it is really quite simple if you have a friend who can convince anyone to do anything." Gasping in shock, I realize what he's talking about and I say, "You know an influencer vampire?" Laurent looked puzzled for a minute but a smirk played upon his features as he said, "I have no idea what an 'influencer'. I suppose that is some crazy-" "It means a vampire who has the power to influence their will on others for as long as they want in whatever ways they want. I find it easier to give them names that explain what they do. Dur." Victoria stepped forward and sank into a crouch. "Why you insolent little-" "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. That's a mean word." Victoria sneered at me. Even in times of peril, I'm still making sarcastic remarks. But I could care less about the influencer vampire. If Tanya was seducing Edward, that means he still loves me! My heart filled with joy and euphoria. I'm not alone in the world, and someone loves me. "You won't be making sarcastic remarks when you're in immense agony, blood almost drained out completely, and in the hands of the Volturi. "What do you mean in pain, last time you sucked my blood I passed out and-"

Third Person's POV

Bella was broken off by the feral snarl that ripped through Victoria's mouth as she launched herself toward Bella. Victoria grabbed Bella's throat and pushed her against a tree so Bella's legs were dangling in the air. "Ah…" A small squeal came out of Bella's mouth. "You really thought that you could get away from me. My revenge against you burns so brightly that it caused me to stop at nothing to find and kill you. My only regret is that now, I'm not going to kill you." Victoria smiled now. "At least I'll be able to suck you almost dry." Victoria threw Bella to the ground and stepped on Bella's leg. A sound like a gunshot rang in the air, followed by Bella's scream of pure agony. "Aw. Poor baby. Do you need a bandage for your boo-boo?" Laurent smiled as he walked slowly over to Bella, who was writhing in pain, and looked down at her as he said, "Too bad the Volturi have to kill you before you could see Edward again." He kicked Bella in the ribs, breaking many of them and puncturing her lungs. Bella began to cough up her clear, sap-like blood. Victoria and Laurent's eyes filled with greed. They began to advance on Bella, their eyes fixated on Bella's blood. "I really do want to continue this little game, I really do. But, alas, your blood is too much of a prize to be wasted on the ground. Maybe you'll pass out again and you won't feel anything! I rather hope not. I'd enjoy to see you suffer even more than I have." Victoria laughed her bell-like baby-like laugh. Bella spit at Victoria and hit her right smack dab in the face. "Sorry to inconvenience you." Bella smirked and closed her eyes. I love you Edward. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. Please, don't forget me. Victoria snarled and grabbed Bella up by the neck. "Wrong move Isabella." Raising her other hand, Victoria punched Bella in her visage, causing Bella's head to snap back. Victoria threw Bella to the ground and proceeded, with Laurent following her lead, to lower her head to Bella's neck. "NO!!" Victoria and Laurent's heads flew back in surprise as they heard Bella utter said 'NO'.

BPOV

My leg was broken, my skull most likely fractured, my ribs broken, and my lungs screaming in protest from trying to breathe. Yet I still somehow managed the strength to yell, "NO!" The raging hate in my heart and mind combined with my complete love and devotion to Edward caused me to snap. From deep within I summoned the fire that kept me going. I gathered a huge breath and screamed bloody murder. I'm going to die, but I might as well take Victoria and Laurent with me. I allowed the fire to fill me completely, blocking out any thoughts of pain. It warmed me from my fingers to my toes, up to my nose. My hands began to shake with the power that was culminating there. I moved my head slightly and saw that a bluish light began to come from my palms. A few second later I heard the slight tingle I always got when the fire began to form. The flames grew bigger and bigger until it was so bright that it blocked out anything else. I could tell I was on the brink of passing out from pain even though I couldn't feel it, and I screamed once more and released the 'phoenix' within me. I saw, through my blurry eyes, Victoria and Laurent running away, but my fire consumed them and I heard their dying screams. _Take that_, I thought. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness. The last thing I heard was my name being called by an angel, and I saw a white lady smiling at me before I slowly embraced the darkness…

**DONE!!!! OMG!! This chapter wrote itself!!! I swear!!!! My favorite chapter so far, but I'm kinda mad at this chapter 'cause I wanted to write it differently but it wouldn't let me!!! Kay thanx for reading!!!**

_**I WANT 5 REVEIWS FOR A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D**_


	17. Mind Games

**Oh my gosh! SOOOO sorry for not updating, but I have a VERY GOOD REASON as to why I didn't. First of all, the week after chapter 16 update I had a media fast for school, which meant no electronics for a week. Last week, I had volleyball open gym every night from 3:15 to 8:00. Then I had to do homework and since exams are next week, A LOT of homework was given. This week, sorry, but I've been slacking, but I had a project that I finished on Sunday. I'm sooo sorry! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

EPOV

My eyes kept flickering back and forth between the Denali's and Bella. Bella looked fierce and beautiful and cocky as always, but I could see apprehension in her eyes because I knew her so well. Every vampire from the Denali coven except for Tanya and Irina looked surprised, intrigued, or mildly curious. Irina always looks bored so I thought nothing of it. Tanya, however, was who I was scared of most. For years she had had this huge crush on me and had relentlessly badgered me into becoming her mate no matter how many times I politely pushed her away. The look on her face gave meaning to the phrase, 'if looks could kill'. Sigh. Looks like she isn't going to give up so easily, even though she sees that I love Bella. I peeked into her thoughts but they confused me immensely. _That little slut! Argh! I can see Edward loves her. Maybe I should just allow him to be happy-NO! You have a job to do! I can't let my family get hurt from my mistake._ I was seriously confused by everything she said but I just assumed that it had something to do with getting me back. Tanya always was a little woo-hoo.

"Well," Bella began, effectively breaking the silence that was beginning to become awkward, "before a gay baby is born, I'm just going to say 'Hi'." Everyone stared at her, but Emmet was the only one who immediately burst out into loud exuberant guffaws. Everybody was trying to hide their smiles, but Tanya looked slightly revolted. _Ugh. How can he stand her! She's such a weirdo!_ Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. One of the reasons I love Bella is because she is so weird, or unique as some would call it. Bella stared at Emmet as he made unrecognizable noises that I think were words. _Gay baby, Bella, hi, born!_ I'm pretty sure Emmet was dropped on his head as a child. "Dude, what's your problem?" Bella asked. _I don't think, that Bella can understand Emmet's little tirade so I'm just gonna voice what I'm pretty sure he means,_ Jasper thought. "Well, you said a gay baby would be born. Why?" Trust Jasper to convey this in a calm manner. He's gotten very good at controlling his emotions when every one else is flipping out. "Oh. Well, haven't any of you ever heard the phrase 'every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born'?" Every bodies thoughts said the same thing. _No._ "Oh, well, never mind then."

"Bella's right," Carlisle started to say. "That silence was getting a little awkward. Let's go to the living room, shall we?" We all walked rather slow for vampires to the living room and placed ourselves around the coffee table on various pieces of furniture. Bella, being the person she is, flew just to make Tanya jealous and angry, no doubt. Well, it worked. _I know I told Bella to show the Denali's she could fly, but does she really have to do it so flamboyantly to get on Tanya's nerves?_ That's my girl. Upon seeing me setting my self down on a chair, Tanya directed herself towards me. I squirmed internally under her pointed gaze and avoided my eyes. I could literally feel the anger rolling off of Bella as she zoomed to my lap and landed gracefully on me, only to stretch out so Tanya couldn't sit anywhere near me. They began a glaring contest before I whispered in her ear, "Bella, be nice." She turned to me with false innocence displayed clearly upon her visage. "Me not being nice? That's insulting of you to think that I would have the nerve to be mean!" Smirking at our playful banter, I closed my eyes as she kissed me chastely but briefly on the nose before turning back to the rest of our family and our guests.

Everybody stared at Bella for a few moments before Carlisle sighed and said, "Eleazear, I know you have many questions for us, but I think that you would do well to wait for Bella to tell you her story first so that you don/t go making assumptions. Bella, if you would, please tell us your story, including your encounter with Victoria, James, and Laurent." She nodded and took a deep breath before divulging her past with us once more. "My name is Bella, as you already know, and I am the last living faerie from the kingdom of Versay…"

Bella told the Denali's everything, and I peered into their thoughts to gauge their reactions. Carmen's thoughts were a complete mess and she was holding onto Esme as they both dry sobbed at the pain and hurt that Bella endured. Esme cried just as hard as Carmen, even though she had already heard this story, showing just how much she loved Bella. Eleazer's thoughts were more coherent. _That poor girl. Why did I not say anything! At least I have peace knowing that I didn't take part in breaking this innocent, beautiful, pure girl's heart._ I snorted internally. Innocent by foot! Bella is the most un-innocent person I know, next to Emmet, but at least Eleazer is not thinking about turning her over to the Volturi. Tanya had her eyes closed, and was shaking her head madly but I only caught glimpses of words like, _stop, hard, impossible, they will get me_. I'm slightly worried, but Tanya has pretended to be scared before to earn my pity and hopefully, for her, my love. Kate was a wreck, but not as bad as Carmen. Irina was bored, no surprise there.

Bella finished her story, but I could tell by the stiffness of her shoulders that she was on the verge of crying. It broke my heart that she was still in so much pain after all these years about what happened. I swear, if I ever see Victoria or Laurent again, I will kill them. I love her too much to let her go. "Well," Bella says as her voice breaks, "now you know my story. If you wish to go to the Volturi and turn me, I won't stop you. I'm sorry if I put any of you in danger. She hugged me but her face turned from struggle to astonishment. I growled out a warning before I said, "Bella, the Volturi will find out about you over my dead body. I love you too much to let you go when I've just found you." Tanya "Humph,"ed to show her anger at me for claiming Bella as mine. "Well, I don't really care what happens so can we get this over with and decide her fate?" If I wasn't such a gentleman, I would rip Tanya to shreds for insulting me and Bella, and for sneering at my love just now. I was glad to see that everybody else's thought were mirroring mine. _That slut even thinks about trying to get Edward, I will rip her to shreds_, was the rhythm of Alice and Rosalie's thoughts. Emmet and Jasper, however, were concerned about Bella. They both were thinking along the lines of something like, _Bella needs to haul off and smack her. Stupid slut. She's going to be in for a rude awakening when Bella kills her_. Trust Emmet and Jazz to be looking for a fight.

When I first heard Eleazer's thoughts, I almost sand with joy. My Bella is safe, at least for now. _I for one don't think the girl deserves to die, thought I don't know how she'll feel once she knows I was part of the Volturi._ Eleazer need not worry about that. Bella is an understanding person, and once she knows Eleazer's history, she won't care if he drank human blood for a time, she'll love him for wanting her alive. "Bella?" Eleazer said softly. Everybody turned to look at him. Carmen would go along with anything that Eleazer says, Kate and Bella already like each other, Irina would just go with her family's choice, and Tanya would be shunned if she didn't agree. "Bella, I was with the Volturi for years. I saw the kinds of things they did to vampires, and I even saw what the did once they first discovered faeries. The Volturi had hunted faeries for centuries before they destroyed Versay. Aro wanted to find the city. That is why the Volturi's powers are so advanced. They drank the faerie blood and became even more powerful. Some faeries they killed for sport. I hated to see such innocent lives killed. I personally believe that there is no reason to kill you or hand you over, and if I did, I would be just as bad as the Volturi." Bella, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, flew to Eleazer and hugged him like their was no tomorrow. She thanked him profusely. "You are completely welcome Bella. I thank you. Now, I think it is time for me to introduce you to my family." Eleazer introduced Bella to his family. Kate and Bella hit if off immediately, and began to talk earnestly about girl stuff.

Bella was sitting in my lap as Eleazer asked Bella questions about her abilities, her habits, practically everything to do with being a faerie. I tuned in long enough to hear Bella say, "…our blood is the most potent think to vampires, or so I've heard." "Amazing! And you said that it gives a vampire even greater powers?" My head snapped to Eleazer's as he said this and I growled a low, menacing, threatening growl. I know that Eleazer would never kill Bella, considering the fact that he didn't when he was with the Volturi, and also because he was our guest and wouldn't want to offend Carlisle. "Edward, I didn't mean it like that. I am merely curious. I never drank a faeries blood an now I know for certain how Aro, Caius, and Marcus became so powerful." Caius? Caius isn't powerful. He is merely on the guard because he is such a looming and threatening influence. Why did Eleazer mention him. Just as I was about to open my mouth to voice my thought, Carlisle said, "Wait a minute, you said Caius. He doesn't have a power! At least since I've last seen him." I moved forward in my set, taking Bella with me, as Carlisle did the same. If Caius had a power, then this was important news to us. I have already promised myself that I will kill the Volturi so that they can't harm my love anymore. They've done enough to break her heart and spirit. "Oh yes, he does have a power now. I visit once in a while and the demonstrated his talent. It's quite fascinating really. He can fly, if that's what you call it. It's more or less a parlor trick, but in the hands of Caius it can be deadly." Anything can be deadly in the hands of Caius. Aro and Marcus may have powers, and Jane and Alec and render you helpless, but Caius had always scared me the most. He was the most evil, the most ruthless, and the most terrifying. "Ya, well I can fly too. So Caius can stick that where the sun don't shine." I shook my head. Bella always did have a way of saying things that was on every bodies mind, but in a more, uh, Bella-ish way. Bella hopped off my lap and ran outside, no doubt to do something reckless and dangerous. I sighed and turned my attention back to Carlisle and Eleazer as we discussed the Volturi and their newfound powers.

My mind was about to explode, and my heart was about to burst. Just hearing about how powerful the Volturi are broke my heart and caused me to lose hope that we could ever destroy them. I want my Bella to be safe. I ran upstairs to my piano and sat down to play. I began to play that unfinished melody I had started, and I did get a little further. I realized with a jolt that when I thought about Bella, my fingers acted of their own accord! I shook my head to concentrate and thought about how my love flew, how she talked, laughed, ran, jumped, sang, anything that had to do with Bella. She is my muse! With my fingers playing madly, I was just about to reach the point where I had stopped before when I heard, "Eddie!" in a sickly sweet voice. My fingers slammed down, not too hard, and I turned around. My eyes widened as I looked at what Tanya was wearing. It looked awful on her and made her look like a slut, even more that she is. "Hello Tanya." I said as politely as I could and turned my attention back to my piano. I knew I would never be able to concentrate with her around. Usually I'm always so absorbed with music that I don't notice anything else, but Tanya's annoying voice distracts me immensely. I hear my love calling my name, but I don't want to be rude so I don't get up as Tanya talks to me about non consequential things. The door opens and I hear Bella's sharp intake of breath as she saw Tanya. I think another reason why Bella hates Tanya so much is because she reminds her of Jessica and Lauren. Tanya obviously hadn't noticed Bella yet and I finally tuned in to her sentences to hear her say, "Eddie! Why don't you just, like, get off that stupid noisemaker and, like, sit with me! We haven't see each other in, like, sooo long and I , like, miss you! Let's, like, catch up!" I tensed up when she said 'Eddie' and when she called my piano a stupid noisemaker. "Eddie, I think, like- What are you doing here? Shouldn't you, like, be doing something else? Me and Eddie here are trying to, like, catch up on old time." I was about to open my mouth to politely tell Tanya to shut up, but Bella beat me to the chase. "First of all, his name is Edward, not 'Eddie'. Second of all, he's my soul mate, so back off. Thirdly, the playboy bunnies called. They said to keep the clothes. They said it's way to sluttish for them." Tanya left the room in a huff, ticked off at Bella. Bella came up behind me and kissed me in the spot behind my ear. "Thank God you're here. I sear, if I wasn't raised to be a gentleman then I would have kicked her out ages ago. Man she's o annoying." "I couldn't agree with you more babe," Bella said.

Bella was off doing who knows what a couple hours later when I heard the click-clack of stiletto heels coming across the hard wood floor in the dining room. "Hello Tanya," I said, looking up from my book, _The Phantom of the Opera_. Bella got me started on these weird romantic books, and I am really starting to enjoy them. "Hey Eddi-I mean, hey Edward," Tanya stuttered as she saw my hard glance that I directed at her when she almost said 'Eddie'. "Thank you Tanya. I only like Edward, not Ed, Eddie, or any other foolish nick name you can think of." "Sure Edward. I just missed you so much that I forgot that you hate that name. But really Edward," at this point my mind started to go slightly out of focus and it was very easily distracted, "I want to know why you pick plain old Bella over me?" "I don't-" I shook my head. For a second there, I almost felt like I didn't love Bella as much, and that I was starting to develop feelings for Tanya. What is going on with me? "Bella is smart, talented, beautiful, extraordinary, a pain in my neck, and all this just adds to the natural beauty around her." A frustrated look came across Tanya's face, but her thoughts were blocked to me. What is she hiding! "Edward, look at me." I looked into her eyes and I saw a hidden and underlying emotion in her eyes, though I can't tell what it is. The next thing I knew, she was on top of me, kissing me like their was no tomorrow. I felt a small tug on my mind and I almost felt as if I wanted to kiss her back. I fought it with everything I had, but the tug started to develop into a pull when I heard, "Hey Edward, I- Excuse-moi! What do you think your doing!" Tanya lifted up from me and I felt the tug leave instantly. What the heck is going on with me. "Me and Edward are just catching up! So, like, go back to doing whatever you where-" Tanya never finished her sentence because I dumped her on the floor and walked over to Bella, pulling her into my arms. "Tanya, I'm flattered that you like me, but I love Bella. She is my one true love." I kissed Bella chastely on the lips, and I heard Tanya leave the room. "I do love you, and I always will," I said to Bella. She really is my one and only love. "I love you too, and I always will."

Me and Bella had had a little playful banter, but during that I heard Tanya's thoughts. _I thought that maybe my job would be easier, but I'm just being silly. They wouldn't break up over something so insignificant as Bella being playful about her looks._ Gosh. I really wish that I could figure out what Tanya's thinking! I would saw something to Carlisle about it, but Tanya is crazy so I'm not going to put too much thought into it.

I was in my room just thinking about Bella while she was reading in the library. Every one else had decided to go see a movie, but I had decided to stay home with Bella, so of course Tanya had to stay home if I was there. Being so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even hear the footsteps of someone outside my door. I thought for a moment that it was Bella, but then the door opened and Tanya walked in. "Tanya, what are you doing here?" My tone was carefree and light, but the look on Tanya's face was deadest serious. "Edward, I came here to do a job. I have been trying all day not to force you into anything drastic, but you leave me no choice. I can't risk my safety anymore." "What are you-" I again felt that same tugging sensation, but this time it didn't stay that dull murmur. It rapidly escalated into a full-blown dragging of my mind. It sorta looked as if my mind was being pulled toward a giant swirling whirlpool with images of me and Tanya kissing. I tried to think of Bella, but I soon forgot everything about me and everyone else until all that was left was thoughts of Tanya. I vaguely felt my arms being held above my head and Tanya setting herself down on my waist. My mind soon succumbed to Tanya, and nothing else mattered. A tiny, subconscious part of my mind hated the feeling of not being able to hear others thought, but the Tanya portion blocked that out. She enveloped my every pore, and my whole being. I vaguely heard the door open, and a sharp intake of break caught my attention. I knew that breath sound. I've heard it before. Where have I heard it! Bella! That's it! Bella, oh my sweet beautiful Bella! What am I doing! _No, forget about her. You love Tanya. Don't fight it. That will only make this harder_. NO! I fought with all my might. I love Bella. With much resistance on the voices part, I moved my hands down and pushed Tanya off me. She fell to the floor and landed with an 'oomph', and looked around bewildered.

"What happened? The last think I remember clearly was when I saw a beautiful black haired boy vampire. He spoke sweet things in my ear. All I heard was 'Bella', 'Edward', and 'apart'. I don't remember anything else." Tanya looked scared, but I wasn't about to fall for her crap again. "Tanya, how dare you do that to me! Why didn't you tell anyone you had a power, and more importantly, the power of seduction!" "What!" I looked over and saw my family and the Denali's standing in the doorway. Kate stepped forward. "You have a power and you didn't tell us! How could you do that to us! Eleazer, why didn't you see her power!" "I felt a lustful pull from Tanya always, but I always assumed it was because of her behavior and character. I never deduced that it was a power!" "I'm so sorry! I found out about my power a while ago, but I never wanted to use it! I just remember going for a hunt right before we left to come here, and a red head, a man with dread locks, and a black hair, pony tailed man surrounded me and told me of a job I have to do or he will kill us! I only remember glimpses of things since then, but I remember one thing that was constant throughout these flashes of sanity. Fear. Overwhelming, hurtful, horrible fear. It filled me and I tried to fight it, but then I would black out. It's like my mind wasn't my own anymore." At this point Tanya broke down dry sobbing and everybody just stood staring at her in shock. Her words had more of an impact on my family and me though. Red hair, and dreadlocks. Victoria and Laurent. "Carlisle, do you think…" I trailed off, not wanting to think about what is probably happening right now. Carlisle nodded gravely. "I think that Victoria and Laurent found a vampire that can control minds, per say, and forced them to force Tanya to seduce you, break Bella's heart, and cause her to run away. Then, Victoria and Laurent will catch Bella and do whatever the wish to do to her." I stood in horror. Bella ran off to find Victoria and Laurent. The sight of me with Tanya broke her already fragile heart and caused her to want to die. "Edward, Carlisle, we have to find her," Esme said, burning inside to know that her newest daughter is dying. "I know. I just don't know where she'll be." A sudden thought struck me. "I know where she is, but we have to hurry." I ran out of the room before I finished my sentence, and ran off to the meadow. I just hope I'm in time.

I ran faster than I ever ran before, and I was soon assaulted by screams and bangs coming from ahead. A heat that felt like I was burning stopped me in my tracks an cause me to falter in my steps. Only one thing that I know of could cause that kind of explosion. Bella. I started running forward again and caught sight of my broken angel, lying beaten, bruised, battered, and bleeding. "Bella!" I screamed. I saw her eyes flicker to me before they closed. "NO! CARLISLE! HELP ME!" I was in a panic mode right now, and nothing could calm me down. My love is dying, and there's nothing I can do right now. "I'm here, I'm here. If you touch Bella, nobody put their hands to their mouths. Bella's blood will cause you to attack her. Edward, lift her. We need to get her back to the house. Emmet, Jasper, we can't give her normal blood so the only thing I can think of is to put sap in her body since it's the closest compound to her blood. Gather as much as you can." I lifted Bella up, sobbing so hard that I was surprised tears didn't miraculously pour down my face. I was never much of a religious person, but I prayed at that moment to God with everything that I had. _God, please. Help my Bella, and bring her back to me. I can't live without her. Please. Heal her for me. I love her more than words can describe. Help her, please._ I loped gracefully through our front doors and placed Bella on the dining room table. Carlisle was already downstairs with his instrument, hooking them up to Bella and looking around impatiently for Jasper and Emmet. After what seemed like an eternity, they were back with the sap and Carlisle put it into her IV. I settled back into my chair, always watching for any sign or flicker that my Bella was coming back to me…

**OMG! My fingers hurt. Lol. Okay, here's the IMPORTANT thing. For a sequel, I want ****100 reviews**** by the time this story is done. I have about three, maybe four chapters left. Depends on how much I put into one chapter. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**


	18. Destiny

BPOV

Death is peaceful;, life is the hard part. In life, you have to deal with pain, heartache, loss, hurt, and what have you. But in death, there's nothing. Nothing but peace, and happiness at leaving behind all suffering. I am at neither. I am at the point between death and life. One little choice could tip me one way or the next. Most people would want to leave the pain of life behind and move on to heaven where there are better things. But not me. I want to go back to where I was happy for the first time in so many years. I would take all the pain and suffering in the world just to see my angel, Edward's, face. Just before I got here, I remember hearing his voice. The voice of my own personal angel. My home on earth. And also, I miss my family. Alice, with her energy, Rose, with her bluntness and kindness, Jasper and Emmet for their hilarity, and Esme and Carlisle for being the most loving and compassionate people I know.

But now that I think about it, I also remember seeing a white lady right before I blacked out. Speaking of which, where is she. I look around, but all I see is blackness. Well, this is just great. I'm lost and I have no idea how to come back to Edward. That is fantastic. Sigh. I start walking around, but I thankfully see a light ahead before long. Running towards it, I realize that I'm not getting to it any faster. I only seemed to get closer when I'm not running. Dang. I swear, if this is all in my mind, I'm going to put myself in a mental hospital for a while. Gheesh. I had to make this hard on myself. I slow down and I begin to walk and, with much relief, I see that I'm getting closer to the door. I finally reach it and the sight draws tears to my eyes.

On the other side of that, I guess you'd call it a doorway, there are rolling green hills; sparkling blue streams that gurgle and giggle as they rush by; a baby blue sky with perfectly fluffy looking white clouds; sunshine that warms you to your core. In front of me, I see my home, Versay. Everything is exactly as I remember it. Pure air, trees with every kinds of fruit you could think of, animals everywhere, not scared to come up to you and play with you. I sink to my knees and start crying. Oh gosh, I really am dead! "No dear, your not dead."

I whip my body off the ground and turn to see a beautiful lady in all white with golden hair sitting in front of me. Did she read my mind? "No Bella, I didn't read your mind. You've been saying everything out loud." "Oh. Well, who are you? And how do you know my name? And since you seem to know whether I'm still breathing or not, what am I doing here?" The beautiful lady laughed a glorious laugh that sounded like bells. "My dear Bella. My name is Galadriel, and I am your spirit guide. You can sorta think of me as a guardian angel. Every faerie has one. Our jobs our to help our fairies that we've been assigned to. I have been helping you this entire time. When Victoria and Laurent and James first found you, I-" "You appeared to me! I don't remember anything you said though," I said, suddenly remembering her when I passed out in a field after my fight with the vampires. "Yes dear, that was me. I told you to not loose hope, and to fight to stay alive. I can see your path for the future, but I cannot interfere with your life. I could only give you the hope and thought to hang on a while longer. I knew that you would meet the Cullen's, and it was I who gave you the nudge, so to speak, to go and explore the world. You were born for a purpose Bella, and I couldn't let you die before it is fulfilled."

Galadriel stared at me, waiting for me to respond to anything she had said. Even though my mind a swirling with the content of what she just told me, I'm still pondering the unanswered question from before. "Okay, so I get who you are, and I do have questions about my future, but why am I here? And where exactly am I?" "Bella, one of the things I love about you is that you always try to get things answered in the order they were asked. You are in Versay because it was the most familiar place to you and made you feel safest. As to where you actually are, we are in your mind. Your body is unconscious." "My body! Where is it? Did Edward get it? Did I kill Victoria and Laurent? Did I kill anyone I didn't mean too?" "No my dear. Your body is actually in a bed while your family waits for you to wake up. Yes, you did kill Victoria and Laurent, and no, nobody else was killed." I plopped down on the ground and looked into the sky, so happy that I hadn't killed the Cullen's or Denali's, happy that Victoria and Laurent were dead, and happy that I was out of danger, well, for the time being anyway. "You have no idea how much of a relief that is to me. Now back to my future. What do you mean, I have to keep living? What do I have to do?"

At this, Galadriel's face became somber and her head bowed. I was afraid for a second that I had asked a forbidden question. "I'm sorry if I can't-" I broke off as I saw her head lift and a tiny smile appeared on her face. "Bella, I am not mad at you. Not at all. I am sad because of what I am about to tell you. You are the last living faerie, as you already know. But there is more to this than you can understand. Many years before you were born, a prophecy foretold of a faerie child who would be the last faerie born, and more importantly, she would be born on a full moon on the new year. The rarity of the date and moon position of you birth is so rare that it only happened at the beginning of time. The prophecy said that you would be the last faerie alive after a group of murdering vampires known as the Volturi discovered faerie blood and destroyed Versay. The prophecy foretold of you falling in love with the enemy, Edward who is a vampire, being loved by a vampire family, and destroying two vampires intent on turning you in to the Volturi and stopping the prophecy. Your destiny, is for you to rise up, along with other creatures oppressed by the Volturi, and destroy them once and for all. You will become the most powerful creature alive. I just worry that you will become hurt in your quest, or you will die in the process of liberating the mythical world. And remember that immense blast you did to finish Victoria and Laurent? The prophecy says that deep within you there will be a phoenix power that you can use in times of true desperation, and that will aid you in destroying the Volturi."

"Wait a minute. You mean that powerful fire blast thing I did was a 'phoenix power'? What exactly is it? It felt like fire, but I drew it from my heart. I draw my fire from my emotions of my stomach usually." "That, my dear little one, is a combination of all your powers. Fire, water, earth, air. That is one of the things that makes you even more special. You have the ability to use all four at once. Not even the elves, who can control light and plant life, can use both at the same time. You are a rare flower among all. This power, like I said before, will make you a conqueror and guide your destiny." My mind is so full right now, I don't know what to do. What can I say, what can I do, where can I go? I'm so confused and overwhelmed right now.

"Me, a conqueror? My destiny is to destroy the Volturi? Take vengeance on my people and free the mythical world from the Volturi's cold, evil, ruthless clutches? I always thought that my birth and powers were mere coincidences. I don't know what to say." My mind is reeling in shock from just hearing my life planned out in front of me. A sudden thought struck me. "What if I fail. What if the Volturi do kill me, and they aren't defeated. What happens then?" Galadriel's eyes filled with tears, and now I'm not so sure I want to hear this. "If you fail to destroy the evil that is the Volturi," Galadriel began in a soft whisper, "then they will drink your blood, and nothing will ever be able to stop them. They will enslave humans, werewolves, shape shifters, witches, elves, mermaids. You name it. They will even enslave their own race, the vampires." At this point Galadriel came towards me, pulled me up so I was standing, grasped my hands tightly, and looked deeply into my eyes. "This is why you must not fail. The world will cease to end, and the destruction of another race, the humans, will be brought on. If you fail, the Volturi will destroy all humans, and the Fey and Human race will cease to exist. You must not fail. If an entire race if wiped out completely, the world will end. Every race balances each other out. Vampire, werewolf. Witch, human. Elf, faerie. Many will join you, but many will join the Volturi too. No matter what happens though, keep faith and hope." Galadriel began to dissipate into mist before my very eyes. "My time to help you is up. I cannot visit you again until you have saved the world. Remember my words, brave girl. Never give up, and never forget that the power of love can be the most useful tool you have…"

Galadriel finally disappeared, but she never told me how to get back. This is just great. How am I going to get back? If I'm supposed to save the world, it's kinda hard to do that if I can't get back. Sigh. For now, I'm just going to sleep and hope that I can sort some of the information loaded upon me just now. I lay back in the green grass, thinking of my old memories as I would play in the forest, swim in the creek, eat the fresh and delicious fruit…

"Bella. Bella? Bella! Carlisle! Come quick! I think she's waking up!" Hearing many footsteps coming towards me, I struggled to deep a hold on consciousness. Everything hurt right now, but I only had ears for the voice of my angel. Edward. The moment I heard his voice I fought my way through the black folds of unconsciousness to come back to him. "Ed-ward," I managed to murmur. "Yes love? Are you awake?" Well naw dip Sherlock. I mentally rolled my eyes. Edward is always so scatterbrained when he's in panic mode. Upon being almost blinded by the light that I now saw, I knew that I was fully conscious. The light began to clear and I saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Edward's face. Even with worry, panic, and relief all etched onto his face, he still looked like Michelangelo's _David_. "Edward," I sighed as I put my hand up to his face to make sure he was real. "Bella," he said, his hand doing the same. "I was so worried. I thought I would never see you again to tell you that I love you and I'm so sorry an-" I cut him off with my lips. He lifted me up into a sitting position and hitched me around his waist. We broke apart as he placed his forehead against mine. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I pecked him on the lips again. "Yes, I think it does."

**YAYAYAY! I finished the awesome chapter! Lol okay, so I know everybody want to hear the prophecy in its original form and not paraphrased, so my final chapter will be the prophecy, cause I'm still kinda workin' on it. LOL. K, so **_**I WANT 10 REVIEWS FOR A NEW CHAPTER.**_** Please review! Love all my reviewers!**


	19. Life and Death

**All I can say is that writer's block sucks!**

**EPOV**

The only thing I could think of as Bella lay broken and hurt was how to kill myself. I couldn't go the Volturi because Aro would read my mind and find out about Bella. He'd kill not only my family, but the Denali's as well. I couldn't do that to them. Emmet and Jasper would never help me, no matter how depressed I would become over the loss of Bella. I don't know what I would do without her. Heck, I have no idea how I survived for over a hundred years without Bella in my life. She is a splash of neon green paint on a pure white canvas. She adds excitement, love, hope, happiness, energy, and joy to all our lives, mine especially.

Yet despite my fears, I had a feeling in my deep consciousness that she would be all right. I don't know why, but I feel as if someone is telling me that she will wake up, and that she'll be okay. Maybe it's just my dreams and hopes affecting how I see things.

I'm so confused and lost right now, but only Bella waking up can assuage my fears. I look at her peaceful face again. She was pretty beaten up when we first brought her home, and it broke my heart to see her so fragile, innocent, and broken looking. It was all I could do to keep from crying out and falling to the ground in anguish. Carlisle was able to fix her up though, and found that while she does have a broken leg, both arms broken, a fractured skull, and a few broken and cracked ribs, we found out she heals fast, like those mutts down at La Push. Carlisle was shocked to find that the giant gashes all over her had healed up almost completely by the time he began to examine her. I almost collapsed to the floor in relief but Emmet was there to catch me thankfully.

Broken out of my musings, my ears picked up the sound of the most beautiful sound in the world: Bella taking in a sharp breathe. I searched her face for any sign that she would wake up, but Bella stayed as quiet and unresponsive as she had been for the past couple hours. I leaned back in my seat and had to fight back the sobs threatening to burst out. For a small second I had thought that my angel was awake, but it was too good to be true. Without warning, I remembered that I have easy access to the future: Alice. "Alice, could you come here for a minute?" I heard the whoosh of air as Alice flew up the steps to Carlisle's office. She was at my side within seconds. _Edward, I know what your going to ask. I can't see if Bella's going to wake up. The only thing I see is at constant change in her state. Sometimes I see her waking up, and sometimes I see her staying asleep. It's fuzzy._ I sighed. "Thank you Alice. I know you tried your hardest, and that's all I can ask from you." Giving me a sad but hopeful look, she walked slowly out of the room.

Life and Death are two of the hardest things to deal with. With Life, I get to enjoy Bella, but I also have to deal with the ever constant worry that she will be killed, especially with her rare abilities. With Death, I never have to deal with losing someone. There will be just, nothingness. Bella insists that there is a God and a heaven, but I refuse to believe that a killer like me can possible go on to heaven. But if I do kill myself to not deal with losing Bella, I'll leave behind so many people who will have to deal with the loss of me. Am I so selfish that I would put other people through the pain of losing someone just so that I can no feel that same loss? I remembered the words spoken by Bella so long ago when we spoke about living without each other.

_"Edward, I promise not to, but only on one condition. YOU have to promise that if something happens to me that you won't go off on yourself." "Bella, that's different. I have no soul. I am cursed to walk this earth. But you, you have a soul, and you deserve to live." "Edward." I could tell she was getting angry now by the hard look in her eyes. "Promise me this, and I will promise to not kill myself. I will not agree to a one-sided bargain that has to do with our lives," Bella growled. Bella literally growled at me. I sighed. There's no way around this, and Bella's the most stubborn person I know. "Alright. I promise." "Good, I promise too," she said, and went back to being her usual happy, go-lucky self_.

I smiled at the memory. Bella truly is the most stubborn person I know. If she dies and I kill myself, Bella will probably just kick my butt back to here. She won't let me go off myself if she dies. Stroking her face I look at the peaceful calm aura that seems to surround her. I truly hope she wakes up soon. If she wakes up. NO! I mentally yell at myself. I can't think like that. Alice didn't see that she will definitely die. The future could change at any time.

Thinking about Life and Death was making me depressed so I listened to the sounds of the house around me. Alice and Jasper were curled up on the couch, reading books I think. I tuned into their thoughts to give myself a distraction. _This is a compilation of the official records of the union and confederate armies. The reports contained in this document were written by officers and principal commands who recorded the records in some cases several months after the events occurred. It is best to read several accounts of a battle or campaign to gain a full picture of the actual event._ Jasper was reading a book on the civil war from actual militia reports. Like he doesn't know enough about the civil war. _OOOOO! Polka dots are in again! I can finally wear that cu-ute dress I got last year!_ Ew. Fashion magazines. Maybe Emmet and Rosalie will be more exciting, though I'm a little apprehensive to listen in. _Stupid Mario. I moved you right! Not left! Ugh. Being a vampire and playing with a Wii can have its drawbacks._ Emmet has been trying for weeks to beat the New Super Mario Brothers on Wii. Our movements as vampires are too quick for the insignificant game console's technology. I couldn't tune in on Rosalie's thoughts so I guess she's hunting. She was looking a little dark. The Denali's left as soon as they had made sure that Bella was okay because Tanya was having a difficult time comprehending what she had done. I suppose it was for the best. When Bella woke up, she wouldn't be to happy to Tanya, that is to say, Bella doesn't know that Tanya was tricked. Darnit! I can't keep thinking of Bella. It's just making me feel worse.

Suddenly, I heard Bella's heartbeat race suddenly. Her breathing became erratic, and a miracle happened. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn that my heart beat again. I felt worry at her not being okay, panic that she is still in pain, and relief. Joyous relief that my angel is once again with me. "Edward," Bella sighed as she placed her hand gently on my face. Imitating her with the same hand gesture, I said to her "Bella, I was so worried! I thought I would never see you again to tell you that I love you and that I'm so sorry an-" Broken out of my ramblings, my lips joined with hers as she brought her face to mine. I lifted her up so she was sitting and hitched her legs around my waist. I pulled away from her and placed my forehead against hers. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I was apprehensive if she blamed in part for the whole Tanya thing. Bella pecked me on the lips before pulling back with a small smile on her face. "Yes, I think it does."

"So let me get this straight. Your birth was foretold in a prophecy thousands of years before you were born, your whole life is planned out in it, yet you could still die and the prophecy would be junk, you have to gather an army of mythical creatures, defeat the Volturi, and if you fail the fate of the world is lost? Dang, and I thought my life was hard." "Thank you for that, eh, wonderful paraphrase Emmet. You really got my life down to a point." Once everybody had hugged Bella after she woke up, we had all congregated to the living room, with me carrying Bella since her bones hadn't completely healed yet. While Bella laid on the couch, I sat with her head in my lap and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme sitting in their soul mates' laps on the floor on the edge of the couch. Bella had just told us that there was a prophecy about her and that she had to save the world. I was not happy with the life-threatening adventure has to go on, but I guess I can deal with it as long as I'm with her every step of the way. I still don't understand how Bella can be so carefree and light about all of this. "Bella, you do know that no matter what, we will be with you every step of the way." "YA! I've been dying to see those stupid Volturi be defeated! Plus, if their out of the way, Edward, Alice, and I won't be constantly worrying that Aro will act upon his wish to recruit us into his guard." Jasper locked his hands around Alice like a cage. Bella sat up a little higher and her pointed faerie ears perked up slightly. "What's this I hear about the Volturi wanting you guys? You're telling me that they've been trying to get you into their guard and could attack at any time! Oh, now their going down." "I'm with ya sister! They mess with one of us, they mess with all of us!" Emmet reached his hand out to Bella's with a knuckle touch that she slowly but fiercely returned. "I agree with all of you, but for know, I think Bella needs more rest. Edward, you can move her to you guys' room. Bella, I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable in there." I nodded at Carlisle and swooped Bella into my arms bridal style and ran up the stairs with her.

I kept fussing over Bella, but I think I'm getting on her nerves. "Are you okay? You need anything? Water, food, medicine? I-" "Edward, if you don't shut up right now, I swear I'm gonna stick this pillow where the sun don't shine." She glared at me in mock anger but her façade faded and she began to giggle uncontrollably. "Well, ya know what they say, laughter is the best medicine. If I keep laughing, I'll be ready to kill those Volturi in no time!" I laughed along with her and crawled into the bed to sit next to her.

After a few more moments of joyous mirth, I suddenly turned serious. I had to talk to Bella about my seemingly betrayal. "Bella," I began, not knowing how to put this lightly, "I want to talk to you about the whole Tanya thing. I'm so sorry. I had no-" By placing her fingers on my lips, she silenced me. "Edward, I know that Tanya was being influenced by one of Victoria's henchmen. I don't blame her, though I am pretty ticked off that she didn't tell anyone about her seduction power. I don't like her, and don't think I ever will, unless she gets a mate, but that's beside the point. I don't blame her for seducing you, but I still don't like nor trust her with that seduction power thingy of hers." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Bella. I don't like the fact that Tanya hid her power from everybody, but she is still like a cousin to me and I know she wouldn't do anything to harm any of us." We stared at each other for a few more moments before I leaned foreword and kissed her softly and tucked her in for the night. She smiled at me once more before turning herself in toward the center of the bed and drifting off to sleep. I stared at her for a few more minutes. I wanted to remember her face so that whenever I was away from her, I could always see her face clearly. After almost losing her today, I never want to deal with that loss again. I understand that she will get hurt in the battle that is to come, but I can't help that. All I can do is hope that she survives. I have a feeling she will. Bella's just to darn stubborn to die in a war. I lean down and kiss her chastely on the lips before pulling back and running my knuckles down her cheek. I backed out the door still looking at her. If I could look at her face forever, I would. "Goodnight sweet Bella, I love you." I closed the door slowly behind me, and ran out to hunt.

Even with the war looming that is destined to come, I know I can handle anything, with my destiny, my angel, my Bella, at my side.

**YAY! Belgh. I hate writers block. I really do. Review if you hate writers block! Lol jk. Okay, I'm sad cause I have only one more actual chapter left, but I still have a chapter for the prophecy, and for the playlist for this story. The link for the civil war bit is below…**

**.?option=com_officialrecord**


	20. Love Pulls through Everything

**Kay, so I was on another missions trip in Pittsburgh and I wasn't aloud on the computer at all. I'm sooo sorry. I'm gonna update two chapter this time!**

BPOV

I'm seriously worried. Edward has been extremely distant ever since the day I woke up. It has me seriously worried! I mean, maybe he is having second thoughts about loving me. Tanya is a beautiful girl, I will admit that, and I can see why Edward would love her. I'm not exactly the prettiest girl, and Edward deserves someone far better than me. Some one who isn't always putting him in danger. I wouldn't blame him if he chose to be with Tanya, but it might break me to lose him.

I don't know anymore. Is he distant because he feels bad for me being in pain and suffering? I really have no clue. I was fully healed up a week after the accident, considering my rapid recovery skills. Hey, I'm like wolverine! Sweeeeeet. Blegh. I need to get back on topic. Anyway, I heal fast so I know Edward's not flipping out about seeing me in pain. What is it! Is he getting sick and tired of having to always come and rescue me like a damsel in distress? I don't know. I really don't know, and it's ticking me off immensely. Sigh. Maybe Edward's just having a mental breakdown. I mean I would break down too if I constantly had people's thoughts running through my head. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle or Esme about it.

Knock, knock. "Come in Bella. You don't need to knock, I'm always happy and willing to see and talk to you." I opened the door to see Carlisle sitting at his desk, just putting a medical book down. "Hey Car-lizzle. I need to talk to you about something important." Chuckling at my word play on his name, Carlisle nodded and said, "Anything you want to say, you can. Me and you are the only one's in the house because everybody is out hunting, so you can talk to me about anything." I breathed a sigh of relief. I had totally forgotten that Edward was out of the house and I had worried that he would overhear me and Carlisle talking. Looking up, I saw Carlisle's expectant and waiting eyes, leaving the floor open for me to talk. Here it goes.

"Carlisle, I think something's wrong with Edward. He's been distant ever since the day after I was almost killed. Do you have any idea what's wrong with him? I just need someone to quell my fears that he doesn't love me anymore or that he's getting tired of constantly rescuing me." Surprising me, Carlisle chuckled and leaned forward in his chair to talk to me. "Bella, I can tell you, confidently and truthfully that Edward does love you and will go to the ends of the earth to rescue you. I've noticed the same thing, but I think I have an idea about what's going on." I leaned forward in my seat too, getting excited at the prospect of finally getting to know what Edward's problem was, and possible how to fix it. I looked at Carlisle expectantly, but all he did was stare at me with a small smile on his face. "Well," I said, moving my hands in a circle to urge him to go on, "are you going to tell me what his problem is?" "Bella, I wish I could, but I think that Edward wants to tell you himself. He'll be back later tonight as I leave to go hunt with everybody else. He wants to talk to you in private." As I opened my mouth to protest, Carlisle's buzzer beeped at that exact moment and he looked at it. "Ohh. Sorry Bella, but I've got to take this. A patient of mine is awake from their surgery yesterday and I need to be there." Carlisle stood up to leave, grabbed his things, patted me on the shoulder, and left. Well this is just great. Now I'm confused, lost, and alone. Could this day get any better? Sigh. I'm gonna go to the library. I'm in the middle of 4 books right now, _The Odyssey, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, The Count of Monte Cristo_, so I need to get reading and finish those books soon.

EPOV

I am extremely nervous right now. All week I've been thinking about Bella, and I finally had a breakthrough. As I sat at her bedside, waiting for her to wake up and even after that as she slept at night, I had a lot of time to think, and I finally finished the song. I realized that not only did Bella inspire it, but it _is_ her. It describes Bella in all her craziness, her gentleness, her loving and caring nature, absolutely everything about her! It's my Bella's lullaby, and I plan to play it for her tonight. I was running home after hunting to set everything up. Tonight had to be perfect. I only hope that Bella will forgive me about being so distant this week.

"_Edward? What are you doing, trapped up in your piano room all day?" I look up from writing and hear Bella's light footsteps coming down the hall towards my piano room. Hurriedly, I hid all my sheet music before Bella could come in and I quickly began to play Claire de Lune. "Hey silly. Why are you in here so often! You only really leave to hunt and at night," Bella said, coming up behind me to kiss me on the cheek. I really wanted to kiss her, but my mind was working double time to try and finish this composition I was working on. For my plan to work, I need to have it finished by the end of the week. "Ya, I know. I'm sorry. I should be done later this week." I felt Bella back up from me in surprise. "Um, okay then. I'll, see you at the end of this week. Bye Edward." Bella walked out of the room, and I could tell that she was feeling upset. Sigh. In a couple days we can talk freely and without distraction._

_I turned back to my piano and started to play from the beginning. As I played, I thought about Bella. Her smell, her smile, her personality, her beauty, her powers, absolutely everything about her. Before I knew it, my fingers had begun to play of their own accord and the went past the point where I had last finished. I listened to the notes played carefully and memorized each note. Within an hour, due to the many stops I took to write everything down and play the song all the way through to make sure that I had it right, I had finished the song. I leaned back, thrilled that I had finished the song. And it sounded like Bella, in every aspect. It was beautiful, just like her. Now, I only had one more thing to do._

"_Carlisle, could I talk to you for a minute?" I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it softly behind me. "Of course Edward. What do you need?" "Well, you see, it's about Bella…"_

Snapping myself out of my reverie, I quickly went to work. Everything must be perfect, and I knew Bella wouldn't bother me because she was busy finishing her books. I ran around the house in a flurry, grabbing everything I needed and started to set everything up on the patio…

BPOV

"_For never was a story of more woe, Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_ I closed the book and sighed. Ever since I was little, I've always had a copy of Romeo and Juliet. I absolutely love that book, and the movies aren't too bad either. Looking at the clock on the wall, I see that I have been here about three hours. Wow. Time flies when you're reading. Getting up, I realize that Edward should be back by now. I plan to confront Edward as soon as I find him. He's got a lot of explaining to do for the past week.

"Edward!" I call as I walk out of the library. Suddenly, my phone rings. I look at it to see that I have a text from Alice.

in ur closet thers a dres I bot u put it on now ull thnk me l8r ily chica. xoxo -Alice

Alice bought me a dress? And why do I need to wear it now? Whatever. I've learned not to ponder on the things that Alice does. She always does have a good reason for everything she does. I walk to my closet and see a sign from Alice, telling me to thank her later. Putting that into a far part of my mind for later, I open the closet and see a gorgeous midnight blue mid-thigh length dress. Taking it off the hanger and putting it on, I look in the mirror and see that it looks even more gorgeous actually on someone than on the hanger. I looked up and saw that there was a bag on the corner of the mirror, which I saw held shoes, a necklace, and a gorgeous pair of earrings. Thank you Alice.

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard Edward's velvet voice calling me. "Coming," I replied before I took one last look at myself in the mirror and started to go downstairs. Before I could actually get out of me and Edward's room though, I saw that there were blood red rose petals creating a path down the hall. I followed them down the stairs. The rose's led me to Esme's giant French doors and they soon turned into full rose's, not just petals. Small candles were lighting the way, and I saw that they led into the woods. I had a feeling where Edward was leading me to, so I opened my wings and flew very carefully, as to not ruin my outfit, towards our meadow.

I finally arrived at the meadow within ten minutes, and the sight I saw left me speechless. All around the perimeter of the meadow there were white Chinese lanterns everywhere. Roses littered the ground like a carpet. To the side of the meadow there was a baby grand piano, and it wasn't as big as Edward's grand piano. In the middle of the meadow there was a table that had two candles, a bottle of what I think is wine, abut I have no idea what is in the other bottle, although it looks like wine. But what took my breath away was the sight that stood ten feet in front of me: Edward in a tux, looking like Michelangelo's _David_. My eyes started to tear up, and I was instantly glad that I had decided to put on waterproof mascara this morning.

"Oh, Edward! Did you do all this? This is amazing, and beautiful, and…I don't know what to say!" Edward smiled his gorgeous crooked smile and said, "I think I know what I need to say. I'm sorry. I know that I have been distant this past week, and I'm sorry. But I am going to promise you, right now, that I will never put you through that again. Now," Edward said, walking forward and putting his arm out to take mine, "shall we go milady?" Putting my arm on his and kissing him on the cheek, I replied, "Yes, good sir. I do believe we shall."

Edward had made me my favorite fancy food, chicken parmesan and spaghetti, and it was amazing. I found out that he had put rabbit's blood in the other bottle for him to drink. We talked about everything, but he never explained why he was so distant. I was so caught up in eating my German chocolate cake he made me before I remembered to ask him. I waited until he had put everything into a garbage bag before asking my question.

"So Edward, why were you distant this week? Was it something I did, or are you just preoccupied." Edward sighed. "I knew that we would be getting to this, but could I please know you what I've been working on in my piano room?" I nodded, and took his hand as he stood up and led me to the piano. Edward sat me down on the bench beside him and began to play. My mouth fell open as I listened to the beautiful piece that Edward was playing. It made me want to laugh, cry, smile, frown; it made me feel every emotion at once. I never thought that any song could affect me so deeply as this composition just did. When Edward's fingers finally drew to a close, I reached up to find that my cheeks were wet with tears. "Did you like it?" Edward asked as he turned to look at me and wipe away my tears. "Edward, that was beautiful! I've never heard anything like it! What is it called?" Edward chuckled and what came out of his mouth surprised me more than anything I've ever heard. "It's called Bella's Lullaby, and I wrote it for you. That is part of the reason why I've been so distant this week. I never meant to hurt you or make you feel lonely. I just didn't want you to find out about it."

I looked up at him and leaned up to kiss Edward chastely. We continued this for a couple more minutes before Edward pulled away. Laughing at my pouty expression, Edward said, "Don't worry, you can kiss me later. I wanted to tell you the main reason why I've been so distant this week. Now, you remember last week when you almost, well, died." I nodded, but I could see how hard it was for Edward to talk about it. I reached out for his hand to comfort him, and Edward's eyes softened a bit as he smiled at me. Taking a deep breath he restarted where he had broken off. "Well, I had a lot of time to think during that time, and I thought about life and death, and don't worry, I totally abandoned all thoughts to kill myself once I thought about what you would say to me." That's ri-ight. You better forget those thoughts Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. "And that's when I realized, that I don't ever want to worry about you being hurt again. I know it's inevitable, but I thought of a, I guess you could say 'solution' to my problem. I don't ever want to live without you, so I talked to Carlisle, and he agreed with me and gave me tips on how to go about putting my plan into action. Alice helped me with your outfit for tonight, and I must say again, you look absolutely beautiful. And now that you're here, I know that I made the right choice." "Edward, what are you talking about. I'm already yours forever, what do you mean?" "Silly Bella," Edward said, and proceeded to get up from his chair.

After getting down on one knee, and pulling out a velvet box, Edward asked me a question that stopped my heart. "Isabella Marie Swan? From the day I met you, I knew that there was something special about you. It took me a few weeks to realize that I had fallen in love with you from the first time I saw you. Everything about you makes me happy, and I want to make you mine, legally, so that there is no doubt in anyone's mind that you belong to me wholly and completely. Bella, I promise to love you forever, I promise to go to the ends of the earth for you, and I promise to stand with you during your upcoming journey. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" A thousand romantic and gushy responses flashed through my mind, and a lot of them could have worked for this moment, but I responded with the classic and probably most romantic way I could think of. "Yes, Edward. I will marry you." Edward flashed me a blinding white smile, opened the box, and pulled out a gorgeous ring that I could tell was from Edward's family, considering the look of antiquity that the ring has. Edward placed it on my finger, kissed each of my knuckles, and finally met my awaiting lips.

I don't know what is to come in the future. People will get hurt, some people will die, but I knew that I could face anything that came my way. Edward is my destiny, and with him I know that I can do anything. Sure, the journey will be hard, but it's a path that I am willing to travel, with my destiny, my love, my Edward, by my side.

THE END

(Of this story at least. There is still a sequel to come!)

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I finally finished! Okay, so I've decided to write a few chapters in advance for the sequel so that you guys won't have to wait forever to get an update. Give me about a month, maybe even two weeks (hopefully) to write a few chapters. After the prophecy, I'm gonna have my play list for this story. I love all my awesome reviewers! Love you all! (Hope you all loved the ending!)**

/is/image/Debenhams/20081031_008010810647 -dress

.com/images/2009/10/10/blue-sandals_d5AuH_ -shoes

. -jewelry (imagine all colors midnight blue)

.com/watch?v=-fORuwYBL8c&feature=related -Bella's lullaby

. -Bella's engagement ring


	21. The Prophecy

Born of the full moon, on the first of the year,

A young faerie will be born, to some a hero, others fear.

Of the great faerie race she will be the last born child,

With four powers to harbor, culminate, use, and beguile.

Vampires named Volturi will destroy her only home

And she will be the last faerie, forsaken and alone.

Chased by a small evil, she shall conquer her foe,

But her destiny's just began, and her great tale of woe.

Love is found in the enemy, a vampire turned good,

A heart will be broken, by what her eyes misunderstood.

Her heart will be mended, and strong enough to bear,

The burden set upon her, that is hers alone to share.

Gathering creatures of myth, both enemies and friends,

Together they fight, to bring evil to an end.

The Volturi will fight, but will fall by her hand,

World's both mythical and mortal, fall under her command.

Most powerful on earth, and selfless that she may be,

She refuses this title and chooses to live peacefully.

But be warned, brave girl, if you are to fail,

The world as we know it, would cease to prevail.

Keep hope in your hearts, that is given from above,

And always remember your greatest weapon, shall be love.


	22. Playlist

**Here's the play list for To Trust A Vampire!**

Chapter 1-First Day and First Sight

-Fifteen by Taylor

-Fallen Angels by Ra

Chapter 2-A Fancy Francy Letter

-Decode by Paramore

-Ya May be Right by Billy Joel

Chapter 3-Game Time

-Clair de Lune by Debussy

-CrushCrushCrush by Paramore

-Superman by Ra

Chapter 4-Who Knew a Joke can Ruin all the Fun

-Hedwig's Theme by John Williams

-Halo 3's Theme Song played by Breaking Benjamin

-Wishes by Superchick

Chapter 5-Sad yet Happy

-Every Little Thing she Does is Magic by Ra, originally by The Police

-Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

Chapter 6-Movie Time is Fun Time

-Fireflies by Owl City

-Super Freak by Rick James

-Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects

Chapter 7-Powers

-Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

-Eye of the Tiger by Survivor

-Anthem by Superchick

Chapter 8-A Fight, a Game, and a Figure

-The Final Countdown by Europe

-Supermassive Black Hole by Muse

-Raindrops Keep Fallin' on my Head by B. J. Thomas

Chapter 9-Blood Typing equals Danger

-Free Fallin' by John Mayer

-Pants on the Ground by Larry Platt

Chapter 10-My Story

-My Immortal by Evanescence

-Bless the Broken Road by Rascall Flatts

Chapter 11-She's Acting Like it Never Happened

-Friends by The Killers

-Life's What you Make it by Hannah Montana (fits the purpose of the chapter)

Chapter 12-A Birthday and a Letter

-Happy Birthday (everyone knows this song)

-Never Think by Rob Pattinson

Chapter 13-Questionable Terror

-Flightless Bird American Mouth by Iron and Wine

-All American Girl by Carrie Underwood

-La la Land by Demi Lavato

Chapter 14-A Family Reunion

-It's On by Superchick

-Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry

Chapter 15-The Slut Fest Leaves me Broken

-Beauty From Pain by Superchick

-White Horse by Taylor Swift

-You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift

Chapter 16-Pain, Death, and Hope

-The War of My Life by John Mayer

-Viva la Vida by Coldplay

Chapter 17-Mind Games

-I Lost Everything Today by Ra

-Done All Wrong by The Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

Chapter 18-Destiny

-Bring Me Back to Life by Evanescence

-Home by Chris Daughtry

-Tourniquet by Evanescence

Chapter 19-Life and Death

-Two is Better than One by Boys like Girls

-Imaginary by Evanescence

Chapter 20-Love Pulls Through Everything

-Love Story by Taylor Swift

-Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell

-I Belong to You by Muse

**Give me any songs you want to be in the sequel of To Trust a Vampire! :D :D Love all my reviewers!**


	23. Sequel

**First chapter of **_**Destiny is Never and Easy Journey.**_** Please go read and add to favorites. It is the sequel to **_**To Trust a Vampire**_**. PLEASE READ! Love all my reviewers!**


End file.
